


The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)

by TheExiled1809



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Homophobic Language, Jock Stiles, Kinda, Leather, M/M, Multi, Nerd Derek, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shy Derek, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Threats, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Duckling Derek, Underage Drinking, its literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExiled1809/pseuds/TheExiled1809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles Stilinski first sees Derek Hale in a button down shirt and khakis, he was immediately drawn to the boy. Straight A's, honor student, teacher's pet. A typical nerd. No one could be that perfect though, right? </p><p>And that's how Stiles makes it his mission to help Derek loosen up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles and Derek Break Curfew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Stiles and Derek Break Curfew   


"Stilinski!"

Stiles's eyes snapped open as his head slipped off his hand. Where he was sleeping. In Harris's class. Harris, who hated him. Behind him, he heard Scott, the traitor, snort as he covered his smile with a hand. The brunette turned his head where Stiles could see the smirk apparent on his face.

Stiles's eyes furrowed as he stared at the expectant teacher. He thought about bluffing his way out of this, but decided not to. Harris gave out detentions like a grandmother would with candy. At least if he knew the question, he might be able to answer it. "Um, sorry Mr. Harris. What was the question?"

His classmates started snickering around him. Stiles was always prone to getting in trouble.

Harris smirked. Stiles wanted to wipe the smirk off of his jerk face. "The question was...," he drawled. "What is the fourth most abundant element in the universe in terms of mass?"

Shit. He was so screwed. "Uhhhhh," he stuttered. Harris's smirk widened. Finally, he gave up. "I don't know."

Harris smiled wickedly. "If one of your classmates answers correctly, you're off the hook. If not, detention after school. For both you and the idiot who answers."

Stiles groaned. This was the teacher's favorite trick to play. Sure, he was popular, but no one was stupid enough to save Stiles and get on Harris's bad side. Not even Scott, who had a C in chemistry. Hmm. Like, C for chemistry. He chuckled.

"Something funny, Mr. Stilinski?" Harris's eyes had narrowed at him. Shit, his mind was wandering. Did he take his Adderall today? He thought he took it this morning. With his egg sandwich. Just thinking about breakfast made him hungry.

"Stilinski!"

It looks like he didn't take his Adderall today. Harris definitely would have him do something like clean the toilets if he got detention today. Desperate, he played his last card. "But sir, I have lacrosse practice after school!"

Harris shrugged. "I bet I could talk Finstock into letting you go. He doesn't need every player at all the practices. Especially the bad ones."

Somewhere behind him, Stiles heard an indignant snort. Instantly, he knew it was Jackson. Ugh. That douchebag. And Stiles was amazing at midfield.

Stiles opened his mouth, but Harris interrupted him. "Five seconds to save Mr. Stilinski. Count in your head."

Stiles counted. He counted while thinking of ways to kill Harris without getting caught. No one would suspect him! He's the sheriff's son after all.

He was at two when he saw someone's hand go up in the air. Harris saw it too and rolled his eyes. Stiles internally laughed. At least he'd get a few more seconds of satisfaction.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?"

Stiles craned his neck to see the boy who saved him. And hot damn. The boy had dark brown hair that hung down and was fairly muscular. He wore a button down shirt and nice khakis. There were glasses perched on his nose as he smiled at Harris. Smiled! Can you believe it? Stiles sure as hell could not. Who in there right mind would smile at Harris?!

"The answer to your previous question is carbon," the boy answered confidently and folded his hands together.

Harris stood there for moment, the glee in his eyes gone. "That is correct, Mr. Hale," he said grudgingly. "But perhaps next time you want to let Mr. Stilinski handle it."

The boy turned around, and Stiles's breath caught in his throat. The boy's eyes were beautiful. They had so many colors in them. Stiles could've gotten lost in them.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered Harris.

_/Line Break\_

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. Now for lacrosse practice. Finstock was his usual excited and loud self. 

"LISTEN UP, LADIES!" Finstock yelled after another drill. He caused some freshman to flinch. Stiles had gotten used to it by now.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO SCRIMMAGE. ALL SENIORS PLUS DUNBAR. NO, GREENBERG, GO WITH THE OTHERS. YOU'RE AS NEW AS THE FRESHMAN, NO MATTER THAT YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING SINCE YOU WERE A FRESHMAN AND NOW YOU'RE A SENIOR. JOIN THE NEWBIES!"

Stiles glanced at Scott and smirked. They were seniors and some of the best players on the team. Others were Jackson, Danny, Brian, Boyd, and Isaac. All seniors. Liam was great too, for a sophomore. He exchanged wicked smiles with the seniors.

They all sprinted out, whooping and jumping. Danny stays in goal as Jackson takes the face-off. No matter how much of an ass he was, he was a damn good offensive player. Stiles sensed movement by the bleachers and turned to look. His eyes widened in surprise. It was the boy from chemistry. He brought his schoolwork and was doing it on the bleachers.

"Yo, Scotty," Stiles said to the boy next to him. Scott turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's that kid over there? In the bleachers? He saved me from detention with Harris," Stiles questioned.

Scott followed his gaze to the boy. "Oh, that's Derek Hale. Total nerd and teacher's pet. He's taking, like, five AP classes. To top it off, he has straight A's."

"He's also a fag!" Brian interrupted, snickering.

Stiles frowned, feeling a wave of protectiveness towards someone he didn't know. "Danny is gay," he said, emphasizing the word because Brian seemed to love the word fag.

Brian shrugged. "They're both fags."

That disgusted Stiles. No real friend would insult their friend like that unless it was joke. Brian was an asshole.

"Got outta here." Scott scowled at Brian. Stiles glared fiercely at the boy, but Brian didn't retreat

"What?" he demanded. "You a fag too, McCall?"

"So what if I am?"

Stiles turned to his best friend, surprised, to say the least. Did he say that just to anger Brian? Or was there more to that statement that he didn't know of?

Brian sneered and marched up to Scott before grabbing Scott's shirt collar. Stiles started panicking. Brian was a pretty big guy, he didn't think he could help his best friend if things turned violent. He turned to see if Coach Finstock was watching, but he was yelling at Greenberg. Typical.

Brian opened his mouth, but was thrown off of Scott before he could say anything. Isaac stood there, glaring at Brian. "You alright?" he asked. Scott nodded, standing close to the other senior.

Coach blew the whistle and practice went along.

This is easy, he thought as he knocked another kid down and scooped up the ball. He lobbed it to Liam, who ran it down and scored. Again. His team cheered.

Against his will, Stiles looked at Derek Hale again. Derek's eyebrows were knitted together as he studied. His teeth were chewing his lower lip. Stiles stared. Then he was looking up at the sky.

"STILINSKI!" Finstock shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The freshman who knocked him down scored on Danny. Stiles groaned and covered his face with his hands.

_/Line Break\_

"ALRIGHT, CUPCAKES! PRACTICE IS OVER. GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY ABOUT YOUR BRUISES!"

Stiles forced back a grin. Coach was so weird. He grabbed his stick and walked to Scott. They watched the girls soccer team run past to the parking lot. Scott stared longingly at Allison, his girlfriend. Stiles chuckled.

"Go on. I can handle myself," he grinned. Scott gave him a grateful look as he started sprinting towards the brunette.

Jackson whistled as one girl passed him. "She's hot."

All the other guys gave their agreement. Stiles nodded absently, but his eyes were glued to Derek. The boy was talking to two other girls. One was a blonde one with bright red lipstick and wicked long nails. Erica Reyes, a senior. Boyd was dating her. Another was a redhead with a soccer jersey on. Wait, what? Stiles's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Lydia Martin was on the soccer team and he didn't know? What was wrong with the world? He saw the girl Jackson had called out jogging to the trio. When she got to Derek, she hugged him. Something stirred in Stiles's stomach. When he got a glance of her face though, the feeling disappeared. She looked a lot like Derek. Probably siblings.

Stiles changed quickly and walked to the parking lot and to his trusty jeep. He saw Derek in the car. And holy shit, was that a Camaro?! Damn, it was.

Lydia and Erica were outside the car. Boyd walked up to Erica and kissed her before smiling. He could see Derek's sister (most likely) talking to Lydia. After a minute, the brunette and Lydia walked back to her car. Wait. Back. The. Fuck. Up. What was Lydia doing with Derek's sister in her car?

Erica and Boyd leave and the Camaro's engine fires up. Stiles gathered up his nerves before sprinting towards the car.

"Hey!"

Derek stared at him. Stiles motioned to the window and pointed down. The other boy rolled the window down slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Stiles explained. "For saving me from Harris. I don't think anyone else would do that."

Derek shot him a small smile. "Don't mention it."

They both stayed there for a few seconds before Stiles cleared his throat. "Well, I better get going. Talk to ya later." He walked to his jeep. Oddly, he was smiling to himself.

  
_/Line Break\_

Derek Hale.

Stiles's eyes roam the page. There were a lot of articles. He clicked on one. Derek's mother and father were well-known lawyers. Peter Hale was notorious for getting in trouble with the police. Derek's cousin, Malia, went to their school. Failed junior year last year and had to retake it. His younger sister was named Cora. Older one named Laura. Stiles chuckled at the names. They rhymed.

"Stiles!"

Stiles shut his laptop quickly before heading downstairs. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Stiles." John Stilinski wrapped his son in a hug. He holds Stiles by his shoulders and looks into the amber eyes. "What's for dinner? Please say something greasy."

Stiles snorted. His dad wished, but never in a million years. "No such luck daddy-o. Baked chicken with a side of salad. I get a hamburger with that."

His dad groaned. "Why do you get a hamburger?" And no, he was not whining.

"I'm a growing boy," Stiles answered. Gotta have my calories." He grinned cheekily at his dad.

The sheriff rolled his eyes before groaning dramatically and sitting down. Stiles handed him the chicken and salad before taking the opposite side of the table. He smirked into his burger when he saw his dad longingly looking at it.

Stile wagged his finger at him. "Eat up." His dad grumbled before cutting off a piece of the chicken and shoving it into his mouth moodily. Stiles's smirk turned into a full out grin.

"I saw that!" the sheriff said. "I'm your father and I will make you clean the house!"

Stiles held up his hands in mock surrender. After all, he didn't want to clean the house. "Alright, alright. Sorry." Stiles flashed a grin.

"You better be," muttered his dad, but the sheriff was smiling too.

_/Line Break\_

"Okay, we'll be playing soccer today," the teacher said. "Team One has Jackson..."

Stiles's mind wandered until he heard his name. He was also on Team One.

"Okay, get in your teams, and we'll start!"

Stiles noticed Derek Hale was on his team. He didn't have long to ponder that though because the whistle blew, signaling the start of the game.

Stiles didn't really touch the ball. He wasn't much of a soccer guy anyway.

It wasn't until he heard a choked yell that he paid attention. His head whipped towards the sound. What he saw made him sick to his stomach.

Derek was on the ground. His glasses were cracked, and his nose was gushing blood. There was a bump forming on his temple.

Brian was standing above Derek, snickering. Stiles blood started to boil at the sight. He sprinted and knelt at Derek's side. He glared at Brian, his eyes on fire. "What the fuck happened?!"

Brian shrugged, increasing Stiles's anger. "I bumped into him, and he fell on his face."

Stiles stood and got into Brian's face. "A "bump" doesn't do that," he hissed. He helped Derek up and started to the nurse. His shoulder "bumped" into Brian's chest, and he went flying. That made Stiles smirk.

Stiles waited with Derek at the office. He had to throw away his glasses. One hand held a pack of ice on the swelling bruise and the other had a tissue pressed to the dripping nose.

"Brian did this?" Stiles asked.

Derek squinted at him. After a few moments, he nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles frowned. "He's an ass. Don't let him get to you."

"I try not to," Derek responded. An awkward silence follows. Stiles tapped a beat on the chair.

"Thanks for helping me," Derek said, smiling. Stiles smiled back.

"No problem."

_/Line Break\_

A few more days of Stiles's eyes drawn to Derek, some awkward run-ins, and he finally was done. All he's seen in Derek so far was a goody-two-shoes. There had to be a devil somewhere. And Stiles was going to find it. 

"Lydia!"

The redhead turned and looked expectantly at the boy running after her. Stiles skidded to a stop. "Do you know where Derek Hale is?"

Lydia arched an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was gonna invite him to the game tonight then maybe hang out later?" Stiles suggested and shrugged.

If possible, Lydia's facial expression was even more suspicious. "Why so interested in Derek Hale all of a sudden?"

Stiles sighed and threw his arms up for dramatic effect. "Fine. If you must know, he seems too good to be real." At this, Lydia smirked. Stiles shook his head quickly. "Not good looking! Not that I'm saying he's not good looking. He has very pretty eyes and dark hair that looks super soft. And those cheekbones are so sharp I could cut myself on them." Lydia's expression jolted him out of the Derek rant. "What I mean is, his behavior is too good to be true. There's gotta be something more than a rule follower. He needs to loosen up a little. Live a little."

The redhead's eyes narrowed at him, and Stiles gulped. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"What's up?"

Stiles nearly sighed in relief, until he saw who it was. Erica. The blonde looked from Lydia to Stiles, then back to Lydia. "What'd Stiles do?"

Said person flailed his arms indignantly. It wasn't always him!

"Stiles wants to bring out the naughty side of Derek," Lydia summed up. Stiles's ears turned pink. That sounded really dirty. It did to Erica.

"You're into Derek?" she asked surprised. "And into naughty boys? Ew. Gross."

"Its not like that!" Stiles protested. "I feel like Derek has to live a little more. He's too...good. He's gotta loosen up!"

There was a pause from both ladies. Lydia spoke first. "If you hurt him, even a little, on your quest to get the wild side out of Derek, I swear I will never speak to you again. Ever."

"I'll make sure he'll never speak again," Erica added. She rounded on Stiles. "Stilinski, if you hurt him, I will gut you with a dull pocketknife and feed your insides to the crows. Then I'll skin your body and make it into a rug for my room after feeding your jock friends the meat from your body. He is my best friend and you will die slowly and painfully if you hurt a hair on his head."

Stiles gaped. Wow. Too many threats. Way too many. "Alright," he squeaked. "Message received. I won't hurt Derek. Unless I want to die a very painful death. I swear I won't hurt him. It'll be good for Derek too. He's just got to find out."

Both girls smiled. "Great. Don't hurt Derek. Are we clear?"

Stiles took a step back. "Crystal."

Both nodded before leaving him. Stiles sighed in relief. He looked around the lunchroom before his eyes landed on Derek. He was reading a book. Stiles snorted. What a silly guy. He walked confidently to Derek and stopped in front of him. Stiles just stared at the other boy who was sucked into another world. Hazel eyes flitted across the page. Stiles stood there for another moment before clearing his throat. Derek jumped in his seat, and Stiles fought the urge to laugh. Slowly, Derek looked him up and down before squinting in confusion. "Yes?"

"Hey," Stiles greeted. He decided to be straightforward. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Slowly, Derek shook his head, eyes wide under his new glasses. Stiles wanted to coo.

"You wanna come to the lacrosse game tonight? It's here at seven."

Derek stared at him for a second. Stiles wished he knew what was going through his mind.

"Um, I don't know," Derek said unconfidently. "I've never been to one before."

"Well," grinned Stiles. "That just means you have to go now!"

Derek shrugged. "I don't have a ride. Parents are having a date night." He wrinkled his nose. "And all the other cars I'm not allowed to use."

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat. "I'll drive you!"

Derek looked surprised now. "Really?"

"Yup"

The dark-haired boy thought for a moment. "Alright," he said uncertainly.

"Great!" Stiles said. "See you then!" He winked at Derek, who turned red. Then he walked away.

_/Line Break\_

Everyone cheered in the stands. All his teammates near him hit him affectionately and Scott gave him a high-five. Like every other day though, his eyes roamed the faces for Derek Hale. Derek was on his feet, clapping and smiling softly. He was surrounded by Erica, Cora, and Lydia, who was standing suspiciously close to Cora. He would have to investigate that later.

Two goals were scored by Jackson, one by Liam, and one by yours truly. A pretty successful game. At least Finstock wouldn't have them running laps. Stiles hated laps. A lot.

He took a quick shower in the locker room before heading back out. Derek was still surrounded by ladies. That came out a little wrong. Another girl joined the group. Allison, Scott's girlfriend. She smiled at him, dimples carving into her cheeks. Stiles had to grin back.

"Good game, Stiles!" she congratulated, hugging him.

"Is there something I should be worried about here?" a teasing voice asked. The boy stopped hugging Allison and turned around, seeing Scott walking up with Isaac and Boyd. He smirked.

"Yup. Better keep her close before I steal her," he joked, winking at Allison. She faked a giggle and blew a kiss. Scott's face morphed into mock anger as he marched up to Allison and swept her up in a hug.

Stiles fake gagged towards Derek, who laughed. And Stiles would've done anything in the world to hear that again. Something occurred to him.

"Hey, how'd your sister get here?"

Derek made a confused face. "How do you know it's my sister?"

Stiles froze. What was he gonna say? Oh, I just researched you through the police department. No biggie.

"The family resemblance is obvious," a voice floated in. Isaac was standing to the side, staring at Scott and Allison longingly. Stiles stared. Did Isaac...like Scott?

Derek nodded before turning to Cora. "How did you get here?"

"Lydia," she responded, and there was a tint of red on her cheeks. Stiles was so gonna interrogate the redhead about this later. He cackled internally.

Slowly, everyone trickled away until it was just Stiles and Derek. Stiles checked the time. 9:27.

"Looks like you're still my ride home, Stiles," Derek said. "We better get going. Or we're gonna break curfew."

"Aren't your parents out of town?" inquired Stiles. "Because it's not like they would know the second you break curfew."

Derek looked uncertain. "I've never done it before."

Stiles was sure he looked like a fish out of water. "You've never broken curfew?" Derek shook his head.

Stiles was quiet as he started up Roscoe. After a few awkward minutes, he spoke up. "You should do it sometime. Break curfew, I mean. Life isn't all grades Derek. Live a little."

Derek's head turned towards him. "I dunno. What would I do?"

"There's all kinds of things to do!" Stiles exclaimed. "You totally should do it."

Derek shrugged. "Maybe."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Stiles turned up the radio and hummed to the song. His fingers tapped to the beat. He felt a gaze burn into his head and turned. Stiles locked eyes with beautiful hazel eyes. There were so many shades of green, like a forest. And there were tiny hints of yellow. Derek flushed red as Stiles caught him staring. Stiles's mouth quirked upwards.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles asked, his hand shooting upwards. Derek shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered. Stiles tilted his head as Derek smiled softly and faced the window.

After a few more minutes, Stiles had to ask Derek to tell him where to go. They were pretty deep into the forest when they came upon a towering mansion. Stile gaped as Derek told him to stop. This was his house?! He knew the Hales were wealthy, but this seemed like a stretch.

"This is your place?" Stiles asked incredulously. Derek blushed and nodded, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Yup." Derek said. 

"How many people live here? And which room is yours?"

"Most of my family live here. Including aunts, uncles, and cousins."

Stiles smiled wryly. "Not much privacy then?"

Derek laughed. "Not at all. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love my family, even if they are a bit annoying."

Stiles smiled. That was sweet of him. He didn't know if he could live like Derek did though.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Stiles," said Derek.

Stiles winked. "No problem. Anytime."

Derek started walking away when Stiles made a last minute decision. "Derek!" Derek turned around, eyebrows furrowed. "I'll see you soon!" And with that, Stiles drove off, leaving a slightly confused Derek Hale.

/Line Break\

Stiles pondered what Derek had said about breaking curfew. After a while, he decided that was unacceptable. And that's how he found himself throwing rocks at what he hoped to be Derek's window. If not, then he was screwed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the window slid open. Derek's head stuck out. Stiles laughed out loud. The other boy's hair was sticking in every direction and there was drool stuck to one cheek. Derek had an annoyed face plastered on. He squinted. "Stiles?"

This is some Romeo and Juliet shit right here, Stiles thought, grinning. "The one and only!" he yelled and bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Derek hissed quietly. "And try to be a little more quiet. My whole family's asleep!"

Stiles nodded. "We're going to play a prank on Scotty. Get on some warm clothes and come outside."

Derek huffed. "Why? It's one in the morning!"

"Because you've never broken curfew! And that's about to change!"

Derek rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before closing the window. Stiles stood there for ten minutes and was starting to worry that Derek went back to bed before the window opened again. Derek climbed out on the roof and climbed down the tree next to his house. He landed on the ground effortlessly.

"What do you want," he asked, his voice rough with sleep. Stiles shivered involuntarily. 

"Okay. So Scott got me good with a prank he did a few weeks ago with Isaac. Like, I pissed my pants I was so scared." Stiles trailed off as he realized Derek was smirking at him. "Anyway, I'm gonna get him back." 

He started walking back to his jeep before he noticed Derek wasn't following. "C'mon!"

Derek hesitated for a moment before jogging to join the other boy.  "So what kind of prank is this?"

"You'll see," Stiles replied. They hopped into the car and drove off. Stiles prayed that none of Derek's family had seen them.

After a few moments, Derek looked in the backseat. He whipped forward. "Why do you have two ski masks and a pair of baseball bats back there?"

Stiles chuckled. "Uh, for the prank?"

"Is this gonna get us in jail?!" Derek hissed incredulously.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "Um, only if we're caught."

Derek stared at him. Finally he said, "Isn't your dad the sheriff?"

"Yeah...," Stiles drawled out. "Look it's cool. I've only been caught, like, once." It was when he and Scott tried pranking Jackson. It involved nailing his bed to the ceiling.

"Once? Just once?" muttered Derek. "That's great. I am so screwed."

"Lighten up!" Stiles said, clapping Derek's shoulder. "You gotta have a little fun!"

"That can happen without risky behaviors," Derek shot back.

"But that's the thing," Stiles said, looking at Derek. "Risky behavior creates so much more adrenaline. You'll see soon."

Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

Finally, they got to Scott's house. Stiles parked a block away so his jeep wouldn't get spotted. They both waited to put on the ski masks since two teenagers in ski masks and holding baseball bats looked crazy suspicious.

When Scott's house came into view, they pulled down their masks. Stiles was practically shivering in anticipation. This was gonna be so funny. He hoped Scott would piss himself.

"Get the bats out," whispered Stiles. "And your phone so I can call him. Try to look as intimidating as possible."

Derek gave Stiles a bat before holding his bat like gang members in a movie. He was drawn up to full height and looked pretty intimidating in the ski mask.

Stiles dialed Scott's number on Derek's phone. His best friend wouldn't know who's number it was since he didn't know Derek all that well. Perfect. He grinned as he raised it to his ear.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?" a groggy voice came from the other end. Stiles smirked victoriously.

He deepened his voice. "Look out your window," he said quietly. There was a pause as Stiles saw a head pop up from the window. Scott's eyes widened, and he looked horrified.

Scott's voice was shaky this time. "Stiles, I know this is you." His voice was uncertain though. He could be persuaded.

Stiles cursed quietly. Scott knew his voices pretty well. Without saying a word, he thrust the phone at Derek.

The other boy scowled at the sudden action, but took the phone. "Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?" His voice was considerably deeper than Stiles. There was a hint of roughness to it.

Scott became worryingly silent. A few minutes passed before Stiles was about to speak again. "Hel-mphh!" Stiles was cut off by a hand to his mouth. He glared at the hand's owner. The very muscular hand. Derek raised his other hand to his lips in a shushing motion. Stiles strained his ears. Then it hit him. Sirens.

"We gotta go!" Stiles hissed. "Run!"

They sprinted down the street to Stiles's jeep. The sirens were getting considerably louder. Shit. If his dad found out, Stiles would be sent to a boarding school. They hopped in and Stiles slammed on the gas pedal.

"Slow down!" Derek warned. "You're just going to make the cops more suspicious if we're speeding."

They passed Scott's house, which had a police car. Stiles looked the other way. All the officers know his face, and he'd rather them not tell the sheriff that his underage son was out after curfew at a prank scene.

They got onto the main road. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Then he started laughing. Derek stared at him like he was crazy. Stiles took a moment to breathe in deeply, but he cracked up again after replaying Scott's face in his mind. That was amazing!

Derek continued to stare as Stiles gasped. "Why on earth are you laughing?" he demanded after a few more seconds of Stiles's maniac laughter.

"Be-because," Stiles responded, mirth dancing in his eyes. "When you almost get in trouble, but barely get away, it always becomes funny because you got away with it."

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But we were so close to getting caught."

"That's the part that I love the most," the lacrosse player said. "I'm an adrenaline junkie."

Derek huffed and stared out the window. "I'm obviously not. I was freaking terrified we were gonna get caught."

Stiles elbowed Derek. "But we didn't! And that's all that matters. It takes time getting used to."

Derek rolled his eyes. There gonna get stuck there if he keeps doing that, mused Stiles. Not wanting to be caught staring, he returned his attention to the road.

They got to Derek's sooner then Stiles would've liked. The brunette found he liked Derek's company. Sure, probably not as much as Scott's, but Derek was...different. It felt different around him. It was a good different, Stiles decided.

Stiles rolled down the window and looked at Derek. "I had fun."

Derek grinned a little shyly. The sight took Stiles's breath away, and he listed Derek's smile as one of his favorite things in the world. 

"I did too," Derek replied. "Maybe we can hang out sometime later. But, without illegal stuff."

Stiles laughed. "I'll try. Good night, Derek."

Stiles waited like a gentleman for Derek to safely climb the tree. Maybe next time, he could walk Derek to the doorstep instead of hiding out in his jeep and hoping Derek doesn't fall out of the tree. Stiles laughed joyously as he realized Derek wanted to hang out again. There would be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is based a prompt from a tumblr user by the name of pale-silver-comb. Check them out. More chapters will be coming. Don't be a silent reader


	2. Stiles Gives Derek Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: Stiles Gives Derek Alcohol

"Derekkkkkk," Stiles whined, rolling on his back. "I'm bored. It's a Friday and we're doing nothing!"

"Stiles," Derek says calmly from the chair in Stiles's room. "You're supposed to be studying for this test. If you bomb it, Finstock won't let you play next game."

Stiles groaned, but knew the other boy was right. He was doing pretty bad in history, but who needs history? It's already happened. Sure, everyone should know about the past, but why do they need to take a stupid test on it? It's cruel and unusual punishment. He rolls back on his stomach and skims his notes for what he swears is the hundredth time. He subconsciously started gnawing on his pen and stared off into space.

What he didn't notice was that his focus drifted onto Derek. The boy was studying for the test also, but he was actually studying. There was a little wrinkles in between his eyebrows when he was concentrating. Derek's bottom lip was snagged in between the white teeth. Stiles watched as the teeth chewed on the lip in a trance.

"Stiles," Derek said and rolled his eyes. "Study!"

Stiles shook his head and noticed how Derek looked a little red. Interesting. He groaned before rolling off his bed with a thump. A few seconds later, he came up with a can of beer in his hand. Stiles smiled triumphantly before popping it open and taking a long drink.

"Where did that come from!" Derek asked, looking a little scandalized.

"Under my bed," Stiles replied and shrugged. He didn't drink a lot, especially after the rough problem his dad had when his mom died. It was just for special occasions.

"Aren't you the sheriff's son?"

Stiles snorted. "You already know the answer to that, Derek. It's fine. It's not that strong anyway."

Derek eyed the can suspiciously. "I've never drank."

Stiles gaped at him. "Not even at parties or anything?"

Derek looked embarrassed now. "Nope."

This had to change. Stiles felt like he was corrupting an angel. First breaking curfew, now drinking underage. He handed the can to Derek. "It's not that bad. At least, not in my opinion."

"Are you sure no one's gonna find out? Is your dad gonna come running up suddenly and arrest me?" Derek glanced behind him.

"My dad is at work," Stiles hummed amused. Derek was cute when he was paranoid. '"Just try a little bit."

Derek paused. Then he slowly raised the can to his lips and took a small sip. His eyes widened as the liquid touched his tongue. He quickly handed Stiles the beer as he scrunched his face up in disgust. He swallowed quickly and made a gagging noise. Stiles did not laugh. He didn't!

"That tastes terrible!" Derek cried as he ran to the bathroom and took a long drink. He must be pretty desperate because the sink water tasted like shit.

Stiles stifled a laugh as Derek walked back in his room with a sour expression. "Why would you willingly drink that stuff?"

"I like it," grinned Stiles and took another sip. Derek shot him a disgusted glance as he settled back in the chair, shuddering slightly.

"Gross," he muttered before going back to studying. Stiles smiled a little before going back to his too.

A few moments later, Stiles asked, "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Derek sighed loudly and looked at Stiles. "What movie?" he asked after a pause.

Stiles grinned triumphantly. "I'm in the mood for...I dunno. Do you watch Teen Wolf?"

"You actually watch that garbage?" Derek groaned. "How?"

Stiles smirked. "I ship Dylan and Tyler. They'd be pretty cute."

"I dunno what you're even talking about," muttered Derek, rolling his eyes.

"You, my friend, are going to watch the first episode of Teen Wolf with me," the lacrosse player announced and grinned broadly. "Let's go."

_/Line Break\_

"I'm confused why they made two Tylers on the show," Derek said after the ninth episode. "I mean, it's just confusing. The fandom always have to say which Tyler they're talking about. Posey or Hoechlin. It's just too confusing."

Stiles laughed. "Tell me what you thought of the show," he demanded.

"Well, the O'Brosey bromance was awesome," the other boy responded, using fandom terms like Stiles told him. "But I don't...what was the term. Oh ship! I don't ship them romantically."

"It's an awesome bromance," Stiles agreed. "But not really a romance feel to it. Like me and Scott."

The shorter boy nodded. "And I dunno about Holland. She's kinda bitchy right? She ignored Dylan forever. I don't know why Dylan still likes her. Oh and she's dating the biggest douche on the show. Colton."

"Mh," Stiles said. "I feel like Colton is just misunderstood."

Their deep conversation on Teen Wolf was interrupted when the front door opened. John Stilinski entered the room.

"Hey, dad," Stiles said, turning. "Derek's over. Hope you don't mind."

"I noticed," the sheriff said, cocking an eyebrow. "You know, people usually ask before they have a friend over."

His son waved him off. "I knew you wouldn't mind." His dad loves Derek. He believes Derek's a "good influence" on him. Unbelievable right? He's an amazing person.

"Well, since Derek's over, he can eat with us," his father stated, holding up Chinese take-out.

"Dad," Stiles groaned. "That's unhealthy and you know it! What if I had cooked dinner tonight?"

"You're usually out on Friday," countered the man. "I always get take-out Fridays."

Stiles's face looked horrified as he jumped up. "But I'm not always gone on Friday. How have you been eating fast food every Friday if I make sure you eat your dinner?"

The sheriff snorted. "Son, if you think your salads can keep me full, you are sorely mistaken."

Stiles pouted. "I'm gonna call every fast food place in a 5-mile radius to tell them not to serve you," he grumbled. Derek chuckled from next to him.

The trio walked into the kitchen. Stiles set the table a little sullenly. His father has been eating take-out without him knowing. "You better have gotten fried rice."

His father snorted and took out the boxes of food. "I'll never forget."

"Wait," his son said suspiciously. "If I'm not supposed to know about this, how'd you get so much food to feed three people?"

"Um. I buy lots of food and hide it so I can eat it later?" John replied guiltily.

Stiles flailed his arms as his fork crashed to the table. "What?"

"Nothing!" the sheriff said before stuffing his face with chicken. Derek laughed again, and this took Stiles mind off of his father because he loved Derek's laugh. Like a lot.

The three made small talk before cleaning up quietly. Stiles washed the dished while Derek dried them. They made a good team. There elbows bumped, making Stiles chuckle and Derek turn red for some reason. Hmm, that was odd.

"I better go," Derek said when they were done. "My mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay," the other boy replied. "I'll walk you out."

He followed the shorter boy out the door, Derek throwing a quick goodbye to the sheriff. The air was a little cool, and Stiles shivered. He waited as Derek climbed into his Camaro.

"Well, see ya," Stiles said. He felt a little sad to watch his friend go.

"Bye," the other boy said, smiling. This made Stiles's stomach flip once again. He needed a picture of that. Stiles waited until Derek's car was on the road to start going back inside. He realized he was grinning stupidly. Why?

Stiles analyzed every feeling he's had since he's met Derek. Interest, confusion, nervousness, awe, and happiness. Lots of happiness. This made Stiles stop walking immediately. He...liked Derek. More than a friend. Stiles knew he was bi, he knew that when he met Danny. But Derek? All Stiles knew was that Brian said he was gay. But was it true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now we have one of the boys figure out he likes the other. When will Derek, is the question? And yes, I switched the names of the characters and the actors on Teen Wolf.


	3. Stiles Introduces Derek to Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 3: Stiles Introduces Leather to Derek

Stiles stared at Derek thoughtfully. He stared some more. And more. Finally, Derek snapped.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Come shopping with me," Stiles replied. Derek stopped what he was doing and stared at the boy in shock.

"What?"

"Shopping. With me," the brunette repeated. "Right now."

"Can't we do it later?"

"Nope," Stiles said and got up from the couch. He tugged at Derek, who growled faintly. Stiles rolled his eyes at the sound.

"C'mon. Don't be such a sourwolf."

If possible, Derek got an even better 'bitch, please' face. Stiles wished he could've gotten a picture. "Sourwolf?"

"Yes. Now come on."

Derek gave in after a few more moments of this, grumbling to himself. He followed Stiles into his beloved jeep, and the lacrosse player hummed, pleased Derek was coming.

Soon, they got to the mall. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, ignoring the butterflies erupting in his stomach in favor of dragging Derek to a store. He pulled him to a rack and stopped.

"Put this on," he ordered, holding out a jacket. It looked pretty badass. It was leather, and leather was pretty fucking awesome. Derek complied after a stare down with Stiles. The sleeves stopped right at the edge of Derek's thumb, and there was a small slit where his pinkies were. Stiles straightened the jacket, fixed the collar, and took Derek's glasses off before taking a step back.

"Hot damn," he announced, grinning broadly. "This looks amazing on you, Derek!"

This made said person blush brightly. Derek stuck his hands in his pockets self-consciously and looked around the store.

"I'm totally buying this for you," Stiles rambled.

"You don't need to," the other boy interjected, taking off the jacket and put it back on the rack.

"I want to," responded Stiles, plucking the jacket back and dragging Derek to the counter. He paid for it, and it was expensive, but damn worth it.

"You should totally wear it tomorrow at school," he told Derek in the car. "With that dark green v-neck and those black jeans. The shirt brings out the green in your eyes and the jeans will match that bad boy vibe you have going on. And you should wear those contacts you just bought!"

Derek stared at him with an amused face. "You know what clothes I have?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Stiles realized that his rant seemed a little stalkerish.

Stiles covered it up with a scoff. "Of course. You're my friend." And maybe something more, but Derek didn't need to know that. He'll keep those feelings buried.

"I'm your friend?" Derek asked, surprised.

Stiles waited till they were at a red light before turning and facing Derek. "You are my friend," he repeated. "We do what friends do, like pull pranks on other people, and hang out, and watch TV shows together."

The other boy was worryingly silent. Stiles started to panic. Did Derek think he and Stiles weren't friends?

After an excruciatingly long moment, Derek turned towards him and smiled. And Stiles nearly crashed the car. Because Derek did The Smile at him. It wasn't a polite smile. Nor a smile from laughter. It was one of those rare smiles. It was a smile where Derek let whatever concerns he had go away and just smiled. So far, Stiles has gotten three. Next time, he was so gonna get a picture.

_/Line Break\_

"Did you see Derek Hale?"

"Yeah, he's hot!"

"He has leather on!"

"What happened to his glasses?"

"There is no way that's Derek Hale."

Whispers filled the hall Stiles was walking though. It was about Derek. Some of them filled Stiles with anger. They never paid attention to him before. Now, a new look had got everyone talking about him? They should like him because of his personality. He was a shy, but fun person.

"Stiles!"

Said person turned and felt his breath get taken away. He knew it was cliché for this to happen, but it fucking happened. Derek looked amazing. He wore his leather jacket, which made Stiles insanely proud. His shirt was the green one that Stiles had suggested, which hugged his muscular figure. He wore black jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places. And he had worn his new contacts, making his eyes pop even more. He even did something different with his hair. Derek had it styled up, which looked hot.

Stiles Stilinski was out of words for once in his life. He watched as Derek abandoned the group of girls he was talking to in favor of seeing Stiles. This pleased him a lot.

"Hey, Derek," he greeted once he could talk again. "You look...wow."

The shorter boy looked at Stiles shyly, which he shouldn't because who was better-looking here? Ahem, Derek Hale. Why was he shy?

"Think so?"

"Dude, you had a bunch of girls practically kneeling at your feet," the lacrosse player said, a little jealous. Not of Derek though. He was jealous that the girls were throwing themselves at Derek when they had ignored him for so long. And when the other boy started looking attractive enough to catch their eyes, poof, they want him.

"I was just talking to them," Derek responded, confusion evident on his face.

"That does not look like "talking" to me." Stiles pointed out a girl staring at Derek. When Derek locked eyes with her, she gave him a flirty smile and waved. Disgusting.

"Damn, Derek. Got an upgrade?"

Stiles was about to tell someone off when he saw a flash of blonde curls. Erica.

"Yeah."

"Who helped you," the blonde girl asked curiously.

"Stiles." Said person smirked at Erica's surprised face. She quickly composed herself.

"Nice job, Stilinski," she complimented. "Girls will be all over him."

"I already like someone," Derek interrupted. Stiles's face fell. "And you know it's not a girl."

He eyed Stiles to see what his reaction was. Stiles's reaction was to be overjoyed. Derek was gay. Derek liked guys. He was a guy. He liked Derek. It was perfect. It was fucking fate.

"Hey, Derek."

Stiles turned to see a girl with dirty-blonde hair. Derek didn't seem happy to see her.

"Kate." The answer was clipped and held tension that even Stiles could sense. The girl didn't seem to care.

"Meet me under the bleachers after school?" she proposed. Stiles rolled his eyes towards Erica, who snorted.

"No thanks."

"Aw," Kate purred. "But we could have lots of...fun. Just like back then." She ran a finger down Derek's arm.

"I don't like you, Kate," came the answer through gritted teeth. "I made a mistake."

"C'mon. You know, I could probably get you to stop liking di-"

Stiles snapped. Derek was rigid and pale. Stiles ripped her hand away from the arm and rounded up on her. "Get the fuck away. He doesn't like you, get a hint."

The woman's face darkened. "You the one he's fucking now? Derek, you could do so much better. Preferably, a girl, just like it was meant to be."

Stiles was furious. This bitch was taunting Derek's sexuality without shame. He was going to end her!

"Listen here, bitch," he started.

"Stiles!"

Fuck, that was his history teacher. He turned and put on an innocent face. "Hi, Mr. Yukimura!"

The teacher wasn't bought. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed him with a stare. Stiles winced.

"What's going on here?"

"Noth-"

"He was harassing me!" screeched Kate. The boy held himself back from trying to strangle her. But he wanted to. A lot.

"Derek, Erica, is this correct?" That's why Mr. Yukimura is his favorite teacher. He gets everyone's view on the situation before making a conclusion.

"No, sir," was Derek's steady answer. "She was harassing me, so Stiles felt the need to defend me. He is not in the wrong here."

Damn, Derek was good at this. Really good. Especially with words.

Kate gawked at him. "That's not-"

"Erica, what do you think?" Mr Yukimura fixed Kate with a glare to shut her up. Stiles did a mental happy dance at her crestfallen expression. She deserved it, bitch.

"Derek's right."

"That's all I need to hear. Detention for Kate and Stiles. The latter because he defended Derek in an inappropriate way for school."

Stiles sulked a little, but he knew Mr. Yukimura approved of his actions. He was a cool teacher.

Kate sneered at their little group before walking away. Stiles glared at her retreating form.

"Kate!" barked the teacher. "Another detention for violating the dress code!"

She turned around and opened her mouth, but Mr. Yukimura interrupted. "Ah! You don't want a detention for arguing with a teacher, do you?"

Kate was practically steaming. Stiles loved it. Yup, Mr. Yukimura was the best. Definitely. When the teacher seemed satisfied, he nodded at Stiles before walking back to his room. And yeah, Stiles was so gonna ace the next history test just to repay him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So Derek got a new makeover! And Kate is their age in this, but she isn't an Argent. So, a little backstory. Derek and Kate used to date, back when he was in the closet. He broke up with her when he came out. Then he became hotter and she's homophobic. She used this to hurt Derek, saying that it was wrong and she could get the gay out of him. Fun... Anyway, leave a review. It'll make me wanna post sooner!


	4. Stiles and Derek Break Into the Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 4: Stiles and Derek Break Into the Pool

"Why do I feel like this has already happened to me?"

"Because it has, stupid. Now get a swimsuit on and come out. We're going swimming."

"Stiles, I gotta study for the huge chemistry test we have tomorrow. You should be studying!"

"This is why you gotta loosen up, sourwolf," muttered Stiles.

"I heard that!"

"Breaking into the pool is way cooler than studying! You'll ace it anyway, Derek! Live a little!"

"It's past midnight," the boy said in exasperation.

"And..."

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes," muttered Derek, making Stiles do his happy dance.

"And don't ever do that dance again!"

Whatever. He convinced Derek to go to the pool with him! Great progress, in his opinion! He's come to terms for liking his best friend, (not Scott ew) and he might actually have a chance with Derek. He hopes so. Derek jumps from the tree, startling Stiles. He failed around and tripped.

"Stop laughing," he said, giving the stink eye to Derek and rubbing his ass. This only made the boy laugh harder. Jerk, not everyone can be as graceful as Derek.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Derek questioned as they started walking to the pool located in their neighborhood.

"Why not, is the question."

"Stiles..."

"Fine. Because you're wound up and need to loosen up a bit. All that worrying can't be good for your pretty head." Stiles winced. He called Derek pretty, but made it sound like an insult. On accident. He was fucking great at this.

"Don't talk to me like a hot airhead," his best friend warned.

"Sorry."

They got to the pool. Stiles was feeling strangely giddy about this. "I'll go first. You be my lookout!"

"If anyone comes, I'm running."

"Okay, Der."

He started climbing the fence around the pool, wincing at the noise he made. Soon enough, he made it to the other side. Derek quickly followed, being a lot more quiet and not tripping over his feet every two seconds. Hey, being clumsy was a talent Stiles clearly had!

Feeling more excited the closer he got to the water, the brunette peeled off his shirt and jumped in, relishing the coolness of the pool. He was about to call for Derek when his mouth dried suddenly. Sweet baby Jesus, look at that torso. Derek had started taking off his shirt, revealing more tanned skin every second. Stiles took a moment to just stare and appreciate. Derek's body was an art he was lucky to see. It was sculpted perfectly. The lacrosse player's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Derek's back was turned to him. Delicious back muscles aside, Derek Hale had a freaking tattoo. What the hell? It was stark black and located right in between his shoulder blades. The tattoo itself was three spirals that connected into a center point.

"You have a tattoo?" Stiles blurted out. Stupid mouth.

Derek turned, a little surprised. "Yeah." He jumped in with Stiles.

"Is it significant?"

"Yeah." Derek gave him an embarrassed smile. "It's sort of my family's symbol. It's called a Triskelion. I got it for a different reason though. For me, it represents the spirit, mind, and body. The three go together. And I want to be strong in all three categories. It makes me a better person, I think."

When Stiles didn't answer after a moment, the other boy became more embarrassed. "I know, it's kinda stupid-"

"No," Stiles interrupted firmly. "I think it's amazing. Derek, you got this tattoo to remind yourself to be strong. Not just the body, like many people think, but the mind and spirit too. And I think it's fucking amazing."

Derek blushed and rubbed his neck. Stiles was studying the tattoo intensely. "Can I touch it?"

Immediately, he wanted to take it back. That was weird. Who asks to touch someone's tattoo? Especially after saying how amazing that person was? Damn it.

"Sure."

Stiles stepped forward and reached out hesitantly. Derek nodded, and he took that as an invitation. His slender fingers traced the pattern etched on his friend's back over and over again. Spirit, body, mind. All needing to be strengthened.

He became aware that he was tracing the tattoo far to long to be necessary. Stiles withdrew his hand reluctantly. Apparently, Derek took that as an invitation to turn around, but the brunette hadn't moved very far from his back, so this ended up with Stiles and Derek nose to nose. Derek blinked adorably, and Stiles wanted to kiss him so badly. In fact, it seemed like they were slowly moving closer. He could feel Derek's breath ghosting on his lips, and Stiles swallowed. Just another centimeter, and he would kissing his best friend (again, not Scott).

The moment was ruined when Stiles's phone rang, making the two boys bolt apart. Fuck! Why would the universe be so cruel to him! He didn't deserve this torture, mostly! He was so close to kissing Derek, but nope. Seems like the universe had different plans. Well, fuck you, universe!

Stiles stomped out of the pool and growled when he realized it was Scott. "What!"

"Um, Stiles, where are you? Actually, never mind. You gotta get back to your house."

"Why?"

"Your dad realized you're missing, bro. I dunno where you are, but you better leave pretty soon and come up with a damn good excuse to be out at one o'clock in the morning."

Stiles's eyes widened as he heard the news. 'We gotta go' he mouthed to Derek, momentarily forgetting the charged moment they had.

"Okay, thanks," Stiles said and hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad knows I'm out."

"...well shit."

"Correct."

_/Line Break\_

"So, you were at Derek's house getting your chemistry notes you left behind when you were studying with him today?"

"Yes."

His dad looked at Stiles suspiciously. "At one in the morning."

"Er, yeah?" The boy was becoming less and less confident.

"And you didn't notice you didn't have your notes for the big test you were supposed to be studying for?"

Shit, he's seeing straight through Stiles's lies. But there's no turning back. "Yes."

John Stilinski raised both of his eyebrows. "You know you can tell me anything, right kiddo?"

"Yeah?"

After a beat of silence, his dad sighed. "Look, son. I'm just gonna say it. Are you and Derek dating?"

Stiles choked. On air, which is quite a feat. "You think Derek and I are dating?"

"You're at his house a lot. He's at our house a lot. Now you're taking one o'clock trips to Derek's?"

"I'm not dating Derek!" Was he that obvious? Oh god, did Derek know he liked Derek?

"Okay..."

"I don't!"

His father looked unconvinced, but let the matter go, which made Stiles very grateful. He didn't want to talk about liking Derek with his dad. That's just awkward.

Stiles ran upstairs before his father could interrogate him anymore and flopped on his bed. The senior groaned and covered his face with his arms, going over the moment with Derek over and over in his head. They weren't that close to kissing, were they? A quick analysis proved him wrong quickly. Okay, so they were close to kissing. Did Derek want to kiss him? Stiles knew he liked someone that was a boy. That was it though. This was so frustrating!

After a few more minutes, Stiles makes up his mind. He's gonna make a move on Derek. He's tired of waiting. He was gonna see if Derek Hale liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Short chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Stiles is manning up. Next chapter will feature lots (and lots, and lots) of Sterek, so stay tuned. Read and review! It only takes a minute and it makes me happy.


	5. Stiles and Derek Get Together (Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 5: Stiles and Derek Get Together (Finally)

Stiles laid on his bed, steeling his nerves. He can do this. His feelings for Derek were growing everyday, and he couldn't risk it becoming awkward. He's risking his friendship with Derek either way. He might as well benefit from it. Hopefully. Stiles was very anxious and jumpy.

He got on his laptop and looked up people's stories of telling their crush they liked them. A knock startled him and he shut his laptop quickly, wincing at the slamming sound it made. Hopefully it didn't break. He loved that laptop and his dad would kill him.

He got up and answered the door to his bedroom. "Hey...D-Derek?"

"Yeah. Your dad let me in. We were gonna study for that math test together I thought?" Derek looked good. He's keeping the look he got when Stiles introduced him to leather. He seems so much more confident now, but was still the same guy Stiles met before all of this.

"Stiles?"

"Uh, sorry," he snapped out of his Derek stupor and opened the door wider. The other boy stepped in, eyes darting around the room quickly before landing on Stiles. He gulped, feeling the gaze intensely. The hazel eyes seemed to linger a bit to long before looking away.

Stiles cleared his throat and plopped on his bed. He patted the space next to him, and Derek obliged quickly. They sat side by side quietly, no words needed to be spoken. Sometimes, this happened. Derek and Stiles felt comfortable enough to sit in silence without it becoming awkward. The silence was very different from their everyday lives. Derek had all his siblings and stuff while Stiles seemed to never shut up. That's why these silent moments were special. But Stiles was itching to speak. He needed to get the words out.

"So..." Okay, that wasn't how he wanted to start out. Derek looked at him, eyebrows raised. Stiles got off the bed and paced, trying to work off some of his nerves.

"Um...I, uh. I need to tell you something." Stiles's heart was beating so quick, he was sure Derek could hear it, if not feel it. The brunette's palms grew sweaty and the room seemed to get smaller. He was getting tunnel vision. Stiles's breaths grew shorter and quicker. Fuck, he couldn't be having a panic attack right now. Derek would think he's insane, and Stiles would lose one the close friends he has. His thoughts weren't helping stop the panic attack.

"Stiles?" Derek was staring at him with concern.

Stiles fell to his knees, breathing in quick gasps. He couldn't breathe. The crushing grip of anxiety was squeezing him. He tried to think happy thoughts, which were mostly Derek. That didn't really help. If he confessed his feelings, he might lose Derek. And if he lost Derek, he wouldn't have these happy thoughts. Stiles pawed at his chest, trying to get some of the pressure to ease off.

Derek was at his side in an instant. "Shhhh. Calm down, Stiles. You're safe inside your bedroom with me. There aren't any threats here. Look at me. Shhh, it's alright." The boy's hands hovered over Stiles, but didn't touch him.

Slowly, his breathing evened out, and he regained his air. Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief. "How...how'd you do that?"

The other boy rubbed his neck and sat back. Stiles mentally whimpered at the loss of the closeness. "I, uh, I have a cousin who has panic attacks. I was playing with her when we were younger when she did the exact same thing you did when she saw a car run over this poor cat. We were alone, so I didn't know what to do. I tried hugging her, cuz you know, I was at that age where hugs and kisses cure everything. That seemed to make it worse. I screamed for my mom, who came running from inside the kitchen. She immediately talked my cousin down. I've never felt so helpless before. My family was suffering in front of my eyes, but I couldn't do anything. So I researched."

Stiles literally melted at the story. Derek learned all about panic attacks because of his cousin. Then he remembered a similar thing he did. "Erica?"

"Epilepsy," Derek responded. "She's my best friend, of course I would learn how to help her. Although, it's gotten a lot better."

Stiles nodded, knowing the feeling of being there when someone needed him. Scott used to have bad asthma attacks, so Stiles would take to carrying around an inhaler with him. Once, he had a really bad attack during school while Stiles was in another class. Isaac had burst into math, ignoring the teacher's protests and dragged him to Scott, demanding that he would fix him. Melissa said he probably saved Scott's life that day. Luckily, the attacks have gotten better.

"So," Stiles said as they stood up. "You probably think I'm a huge freak now because I panicked without a reason." He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

Derek scoffed. "No, don't be stupid. Sometimes stuff happens for a reason. Why was Erica born with epilepsy? Or Scott and his asthma. Shitty things happen."

The lacrosse player exhaled harshly through his nose. "I didn't panic without a reason though, he mumbled.

"What?"

He had to do this. He needed to get the words out. Stiles never fell for someone so fast. "I had a reason to panic though."

"Why!?" Derek was looking around the room wildly. Stiles thought it was sweet the way he wanted to get rid of the object of Stiles's panic as quickly as possible.

"I..." God, he couldn't even say two words without pausing.

"Stiles, you don't have to tell me."

"I'mprettysureIreallylikeyou," Stiles blurted out quickly. His wide eyes turned on Derek, who looked confused.

"Sorry, what?" The boy leaned forward to hear Stiles better. This made the space between them very little. Fuck it, Stiles decided, looking at Derek's lips. If he can't hear me, this'll do.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette smashed his lips against Derek's. Time seemed to slow down and everything around Stiles faded as he focused on the fact that he was kissing Derek Hale. Derek made a surprised noise in his throat. Stiles felt his heart shatter as the boy didn't respond to the motion. He was about to pull away. And then Derek kissed back. His hand snaked up and rested on the back of Stiles's neck. With enough pressure that Stiles will know it's there, but not enough to the point it'll hurt. The brunette's hand tangled itself into the thick brown hair that he had longed to touch for a while now. And it was amazing. He was kissing Derek. Derek was kissing back.

Eventually, they had to breathe some more air, damn air. Derek's hair was messed up, and his lips were wet and a bit red. Those hazel eyes stared into Stiles's soul.

"That was...wow," Stiles muttered. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser."

Derek blushed and looked away. "You're not too bad yourself."

Stiles smirked mischievously. "We should do more of that kissing stuff. I like it."

With that said, he pushed Derek onto the bed before climbing on top of his, well, boyfriend. It felt great to say that. Derek was his boyfriend.

"We gotta study," Derek protested, squirming against Stiles's body.

"Sorry, Der," replied Stiles. "I just learned the wonders of kissing you, and I gotta find out more about. Have a thorough search."

Derek opened his mouth again, but Stiles shut him up by kissing him again. After a moment, the other boy gave in.

They didn't get to any studying that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just to clear up any misunderstandings, they didn't have sex that night, in case you were wondering. Pervs. But I still love you guys! In case you guys think the panic attack was a bit realistic, look at it this way. Stiles was putting on the line everything he had with Derek. He was super nervous and that triggered it. Drop a review, it saves me a day from thinking no one likes this story.


	6. Stiles Gives Derek His Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 6: Stiles Gives Derek His Hoodie

"I hate winter," Derek groaned.

Stiles grinned at his boyfriend. That word will never get old. They were cuddling for warmth on the couch and watching old movies. There was a blanket around them, but Derek was still cold.

"Why can't it be the weather it was when we pranked Scott?" Derek was still moaning in irritation.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's fall, which is long gone," Stiles said, placing a kiss on Derek's forehead. "In it's place stands winter."

"Winter, the worst time of my life."

"Hey, there's Christmas!"

"Christmas is so far away. Too far to be looked forward to. I'm just damn cold."

"Wait a second," Stiles said, getting up. He ignored Derek's whine of protest and went to his room to grab something. After a minute, he found it and ran back to the couch.

"Here!" he said triumphantly, thrusting the object at his boyfriend. "This should warm you up!"

Derek took it and saw it was Stiles's red hoodie. His favorite red hoodie, to be exact. He's been wearing it almost everyday since winter "blessed" them with cold weather. He put it on quickly. Stiles liked the way it looked on Derek. It was a bit big, since Stiles was taller and liked his clothes loose. The sleeves went past his fingers. Stiles loved the image.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled into Stiles's chest.

"No problem. Keep it."

_/Line Break\_

"Stilinski! Where's your hoodie you're attached to? I haven't seen it for a while."

One kid from his lacrosse team eyed Stiles suspiciously. His name was Garrett, he's pretty sure. The brunette grinned brightly at the boy. "I gave it to Derek!"

Garrett looked taken aback at the loud remark. "What, that Hale kid?"

Derek's newfound fame quickly wore off when it was obvious that he wasn't interested in anyone but Stiles. Albeit, no one knew that. There relationship wasn't a total secret. They just didn't feel the need to shout it from the rooftops, especially with asshats like Brian and Kate.

He shook his head. "Yes, sir!" he answered.

"The one in chess club?"

"The one and only!"

"..."

"Isn't he dreamy?" Stiles said. The blonde boy made a disgusted face and muttered something under his breath before taking off.

"Stilinski!"

He mentally groaned. Why's everyone calling his name today? He just wanted to walk to history class like normal. Was that so hard.

He turned and saw a girl up in his face. Lydia. Figures. No other girls want to have anything to do with him. Except for Erica. Wonder why. He was amazing! But he didn't need girls. He had Derek!

"So," Lydia started. "I saw Derek wearing your favorite hoodie yesterday."

Stiles squinted at her. "He doesn't wear that at school. How would you know?"

He doesn't miss the way the redhead blushed and glanced another way. Stiles quickly followed the gaze and wound up with Cora Hale. Jackpot.

"You and Cora Hale are...," he said, flailing around and knocked some poor girl's books over. He quickly apologized and helped her pick it up.

"No," the redhead hissed when the girl walked away. "We are just friends. Nothing more."

"That blush right there says more than that," Stiles pointed out. "You have a crush! Lydia Martin has a crush!"

"Shhh!" And a hand was over his mouth. He glared at her.

"We are totally off subject right now," Lydia said, glaring back. "Derek. Wearing your hoodie. Why?"

He filed the Cora/Lydia information away for later. "I gave it to him!"

"As a friend, or..."

Stiles smirked knowingly at her. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Stiles!"

"Ah!" Stiles wagged a finger at her. "Cora first."

Lydia was practically steaming. "Fine. I like Cora," she forced out. "Happy?"

"Very," Stiles said and smiled. "Speak of the devil..."

Cora came up to the pair. She glared at Stiles before grabbing Lydia. "C'mon, the bell's about to ring. You can talk to your boyfriend later."

The boy shook his head. There was so much jealousy in her voice that even he could pick it up. Lydia, sadly, has not.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, okay," the brunette girl said dryly. She sent another glare in Stiles's direction. Jealously. So much jealousy.

"Lydia," he said. "The answer to your previous question is more than a friend."

Cora was now burning holes into his head. If she were a werewolf, he'd be torn to shreds by now. Well, he didn't help Lydia's situation with him not being her boyfriend. Oh well. They'd figure that out later. Hopefully. If not, he'd have to do some good old fashioned meddling there.

_/Line Break\_

"Stilinski!"

Okay, Stiles has about had it with his name being called. It was an annoyance. He turned around from his conversation with Scott and Isaac (which consisted of so many puppy eyed stares when they thought the other wasn't looking).

Surprise, surprise. It was the douchebag. Ahem, he meant Brian. Sorry. Slip of the tongue there. With Brian came Garrett, the one who asked about Stiles's hoodie. Shit. Not that he couldn't handle Brian, it's just annoying.

"So, you've joined the faggot train now?" Brian looked pleased with himself at that insult. Wonder how long it took him to think of that? Probably an hour, at minimum. He's an idiot.

"Yeah. Wanna ride?" Stiles shot back. "You seem pretty into Jackson."

Brian actually snarled. "I'd rather die than be a faggot."

Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself. Even though they were out of school, they were still close enough for teachers to see them.

"Fuck off," Stiles said, turning away. He felt a hand grab his shoulder roughly. The brunette turned and punched Brian in the jaw. His knuckles hurt like hell now, but the look on the douchebag's face was totally worth it.

"Didn't know gays could pack a punch," laughed Garrett. He noticed Isaac and Scott in the background. "Feeding them your messed up ways?"

Isaac stepped forward. Right now, it was just stupid. There were two guys against him. They were huge, muscled lacrosse players. No way Isaac could take them. Not even with him and Scott.

"They aren't messed up," Isaac declared firmly.

"You're just defending you're faggot friend," spit Garrett. "Are you gay too?"

"Maybe I am!"

Brian laughed. "Of course you would. You aren't even man enough to defend yourself against your father. Makes sense that you couldn't dominate a woman. Sorry to break it to you, Lahey, but no one wants your abused self."

Isaac looked like a kicked puppy when Brian brought up his abusive childhood. Stiles was about to step forward and get in lots of trouble, but Scott did it first. His best friend always had a hero-complex.

"Shut up," Scott declared firmly, glaring. "Isaac is amazing and I'd prefer him over a douchebag any day."

With that comment, Stiles watched with wide eyes as Scott marched up to Isaac and kissed the curly-haired boy. Isaac looked very surprised because Scott McCall was kissing a boy. The same Scott that was dating Allison. Who was a girl.

Scott broke away and glared at the two boys fiercely. "Fuck off, people can like whoever they want and there's nothing you can do about it."

Brian growled lowly and launched himself at Scott. Brian raised his fist, but the hand was caught before it could make it's descent. The person who caught it was Boyd. With him was Erica, not surprising; Allison, she's gonna have to talk to Scott about lots of stuff; Lydia, who was still a bit mad at him; and Cora, who looked like she wanted to rip Stiles to shreds. Oh, and there's Derek!

Garrett and Brian glared at the group, but were smart enough to back off. They couldn't win this one. Stiles glared at their retreating forms.

Isaac was gaping at Scott, who was red in the face. Allison had seen the whole kissing ordeal, so a conversation would have to be in order. Lydia tried talking to Cora, who glanced at her before trying to kill Stiles with her eyes. He made a mental note to himself to help those two oblivious idiots out. And Erica was snickering at the tension in the air. That was typical.

Stiles looked at Scott, who was puppy eyeing him, and Derek. Ugh, he had to choose? He looked between his best friend and boyfriend, torn before taking Derek into a hug, noticing Scott flipping him off. He'd have to figure out the Isaac thing alone. Sorry, buddy.

"Hey, Der," Stiles greeted, burying his nose in the soft, dark hair. The other boy hummed in response.

"They were harassing you," the shorter boy said worriedly. Stiles waved him off.

"Assholes will be assholes."

Derek chuckled. "Fair enough. Now what do you think will happen with Scott, Isaac, and Allison?"

"Honestly," Stiles answered and shrugged. "Who knows. I think they are idiots that deserve each other."

Derek nodded seriously. "They all have very good puppy eyes."

Stiles laughed. Even though it seemed like a shitty day at first, it quickly turned into a pretty good day. He had Derek in his arms and all his best friends around him, protecting and supporting him. He couldn't ask for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, Brian is being an asshat. Nothing new. By the way, Cora doesn't know that Sterek is a couple. Not yet. So the Corydia jealousy will go on! Next chapter will feature Sterek rubbing their gayness in Brian's face, and we get to see Jackson and Danny! Yay! Drop a review, it makes my day xoxo.


	7. Stiles and Derek Celebrate Lacrosse Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 7: Stiles and Derek Celebrate Lacrosse Games

Stiles relished the feeling he got when the ball hit the net, and the crowd cheering wildly. He loves the cheering, the pride, the scoreboard turning. As always, he turned to find Derek. His boyfriend (shh, he's relishing the word) was smiling proudly at him. He was on his feet clapping, and Stiles loved the little sparkle in his eyes. Derek was surrounded by his friends. Allison (he'll tell you about the whole Scott/Allison/Isaac fiasco later), Cora (who still totally hates him), Lydia (who is still as oblivious as ever), and Erica. His dad is there too, sitting next to Scott's mom. And if they're sitting a little closer than normal, Stiles isn't going to mention it (yet).

The other team called a timeout, and Stiles jogged over to Scott and Isaac. It was a bit awkward since, you know, the whole kissing ordeal. Oh, Brian and Garrett were glaring daggers at them. Stiles wriggled his eyebrows, making Brian scowl harder than it should be healthy. Oh well.

"Okay," Finstock was saying. "We might actually get into the playoffs if we win. So keep it up, Liam, I'm looking at you. If you let them win, I'm making you do laps until you die. Got it? Great."

The score ended up 11-14, with Beacon Hills winning. Stiles will never forget the look on Coach's face when he realized the team was going to the playoffs. When the whistle blew, Stiles glanced at Brian and Ferret, sorry, Garrett, before running to his boyfriend and swooping him in a big hug.

"Can I kiss you?" he mumbled into Derek's ear. Stiles didn't miss the way Derek shuddered.

"Go for it."

And Stiles did. He definitely did. He kissed Derek hard in front of his teammates, the other team, and the crowd. And it wasn't a short peck. Hell, Stiles would've kept kissing him if Scott hadn't told him to lower the PDA.

The couple broke apart, with Derek breathing a bit faster than usual. Stiles observed everyone's faces. Cora looked incredibly surprised. He didn't miss the 5-dollar bill Erica handed Lydia with a sour face. The dimpled trio (aka, Scott, Isaac, and Allison) were, well making dimples at him. Boyd looked as passive as ever. Brian and Garrett though. They looked like they were about to explode. Just to antagonize them further, he winked in their direction.

"Alright, Stilinski. That's enough," Coach Finstock said, rolling his eyes. "Go get your stuff from the locker room."

"Kay."

As Stiles walked through the door, he was pushed into the wall with a forearm at his neck and fingers digging into his shoulder painfully. Brian. Go figure. Stiles sneered as Brian leaned in close, Garrett not far behind him.

"You're such a faggot," the big boy hissed. "Did you know that?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware. You tell me this, like, everyday." He tried to act unafraid, even though he knew Brian might actually do something other than verbally bully him. Stiles pushed down the wave of panic threatening to resurface as Brian's fingers pushed down hard enough to bruise.

"Gays are weird. That's not the way it's supposed to go." The boy was ranting as Stiles's mind went into overdrive on how to get out of the position. Suddenly, one sentence made his blood run cold.

"If I could rid the world of people like you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Fags should die. You're a fag..."

Stiles started squirming, but Brian had pressed all his wait into him.

"Hey!"

Stiles felt a wave of relief as the body pressing down on him was suddenly gone. He tentatively opened his eyes to see who saved him, thinking it was Scott or something like that. It wasn't.

Jackson Whittemore was towering over Brian, sneer for once not aimed at Stiles. Danny to his side, glaring at the boy on the ground and Garrett, who started panicking. He was pretty big, but so was Jackson and Danny.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jackson demanded. Stiles was in shock. This was the guy who probably hated Stiles. He saved Stiles.

"Telling him the truth," Brian spat as he got up. "About faggots."

Too late did he realize that Jackson's best friend was a "faggot". The captain's face got angry as he glared at Brian, who looked a bit unsure, but didn't back down.

"Get off of Stilinski's case," Jackson said finally, face dark. Brian scowled, but stalked off. And Stiles just stared at the boy he thought hated him.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson barked, but Stiles could see a hint of red on his cheeks. The brunette settled with smirking at the other boy.

"Nothing." Right before he left, he called, "Thanks."

_/Line Break\_

"Jackson saved you?"

Stiles nodded. Scott looked disbelieving.

"We are talking about the same Jackson, right? Jackson Whittemore?"

"The one and only."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I know."

_/Line Break\_

"Lydia!"

Stiles grabbed her right as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. He waited till everyone filed out. Cora was beside her. She glanced at Stiles. No death glare this time. It changed when she realized he was dating Derek. The redhead looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"I need your's and Cora's help." He led them to a supplies closet and pointed at the top shelf. "Jackson threw some of my math notes up there. Can you get them?"

Lydia stared at him. "Can't you get them?"

"Er, no. I, uh, got a concussion and I'm feeling a bit dizzy." He prayed the two girls would buy it.

The girl put her hands on her hips, raising her brows. "Why can't Scott get it? Or Isaac? Or any other of your huge friends?"

Stiles cursed internally. "They, um, they left..."

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'll get it, Stilinski."

Stiles did a small happy dance when Cora agreed to go in. Phase One is done. Time for Phase Two. He waited until Cora started climbing up the shelves before shoving Lydia in the closet, closing the door, and locking it.

"Stiles Stilinski!" she shrieked. "Let me out of the closet this instant!"

"Not until you, ha, you come out of the closet first." He was amazing. Stiles looked through the small window and smirked at the redhead's horrified face.

"What's happening?" Stiles heard Cora's voice before the knob rattled. Then there was a thump from the other side of the door. He peeked through the window again, just to see Cora's murderous eyes. The Hale girl flipped him off.

"Screw you, Stilinski. Let me out."

"I will," the boy replied. "Sometimes today, at least. By the way, Jackson didn't do anything."

"I figured," Lydia muttered dryly, glaring at him. She'd thank him later. Hopefully.

"Why does my brother date you?"

"Cuz I'm amazing!"

"..."

Stiles left to go get food. It wasn't for long! He was just getting some Taco Bell down the street. He was gone for around 30 minutes. When Stiles came back, he saw a flash on red hair as Lydia pushed Cora against the wall and kissed her. Smiling to himself, he quietly unlocked the door and crept away. They'd figure it out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And there is Stiles meddling with his best friend's love life. They're finally together. I will be writing a few side stories for this story. Pairings like Scallisaac, Corydia, Berica, and Sheriff/Melissa. Please check them out ;)


	8. Stiles and Derek Fight (and Make Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 8: Stiles and Derek Fight (and Make Up)

"Not yet, Stiles."

"Why!" Stiles was staring at Derek with a hurt look on his face. His boyfriend didn't look him in the eyes.

"Because, I don't think you'll be ready for them yet." Derek was pleading with the brunette boy with his hazel eyes. Stiles refused to be moved.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" he demanded, seeing the way Derek flinched. That made him feel both victorious and terrible.

"No!" Derek's voice was borderline screaming. "Why can't you listen for once? I don't want you meeting my family right now!"

Derek and Stiles were nose to nose. His boyfriend pushed him slightly. Stiles wasn't proud of it, but he pushed Derek back.

"Damn it, Derek! What's your problem? I thought you weren't a coward anymore!"

Derek glared at him, gaze stony. Stiles was taken aback at the furious gaze, but tried not to let it show on his face. Finally, Derek broke the gaze.

"I'm leaving," his boyfriend said tersely. He turned his back to Stiles, who suddenly felt horrible. He watched as Derek's hand went for his bedroom door in what seemed like slow motion. Before he knew it, he was across the room and grabbing Derek's shoulder gently.

"Wait, don't go," Stiles pleaded. Derek stared at him for a second before giving in. Stiles collapsed on his bed, giving his boyfriend plenty of space. The brunette pressed the palms of his hands in his eyes.

"Sorry, Der," apologized Stiles. "I...I'm just starting to feel like you're ashamed of me? We've been dating for a couple of months now and the only family member of yours I know is Cora. I'm starting to feel like your dirty little secret."

Derek stared at him incredulously before shaking his head. "I'm definitely not ashamed. Stiles, you're an amazing, funny, smart, overprotective, idiot. I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend! I just, don't want you scared off by my crazy family. You're one of the best things that's happened to me in a while, and I can't lose you."

Stiles stared into the honest, hazel eyes for a long moment. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and crashed his lips against Derek's. It was passionate and amazing and Stiles never wanted the moment to end. Sadly, the human body needed air.

"Derek, you think I'll be scared off by your family?" asked the boy, locking eyes. "If anything, they'll be scared of me! I'm a clumsy spaz who never stops talking. I won't be scared off. Promise."

Derek sighed. "Alright, promise. You can come to dinner tomorrow."

When Stiles fist-pumped, the other boy smiled wryly. Oh, Stiles Stilinski was so ready to meet the Hale family soon.

_/Line Break\_

"Okay. So Laura and Cora are your sisters, and your parents are Talia and Robert. You have a kinda creepy Uncle Peter who acts like a teenager, his wife, Jenna and their two daughters, Malia and Dannielle. Another Uncle named Alan and his only daughter, Braeden. You have a pretty strict aunt named Satomi. Her husband died, and she has a set of twin boys named Ethan and Aiden, Brett, and Lori. All adopted. Brett's already in college, the twins are sophomores, and Lori's about to go into 8th grade. Did I get all that?"

"Yup."

Stiles was rambling to Derek from the driver's seat as they drove to the Hale Mansion for dinner. He was crazy nervous, and he was sure Derek could sense it. If his boyfriend were a werewolf, he would've been able to smell the anxiety rolling off Stiles from a mile away. Heh. Derek the werewolf. His fingers tapped the steering wheel nervously. His heart hammered in his chest. Stiles wondered if Derek could hear it. He parked in the huge driveway, remembering the first time he was here and watching Derek climb out of a tree for a prank.

Stiles took a deep breath, getting out of the car. The closer they got to the house, the more fidgety he got. The boy tapped his slim fingers against his pants, trying to calm himself when Derek grabbed his hand and shot him a look.

They knocked. Stiles rubbed his thumb in circles into his boyfriend's hand. The movement helped calm him a bit. Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly. He can do this.

The door opening jerked him out of his thoughts. In the doorway stood a tall, muscular boy. He had brown hair that was short on the sides, but longer on top. He had light green eyes and high cheekbones.

"Derek!" exclaimed the boy, giving him a one-armed hug. "You've changed a lot since I've been away."

"Just a bit," mumbled Derek.

Derek's cousin noticed Stiles, who squirmed under the heavy gaze. "Hey. I'm Brett," he said finally, holding out his hand.

"Stiles," the other boy responded, shaking the offered hand firmly. He was fine. Stiles was not panicking. He wasn't!

Brett's mouth quirked upwards. "What kind of name is Stiles?"

Derek groaned as Stiles laughed. "A nickname. You don't wanna hear my real name."

The tall boy laughed also, stepping aside so they could go in. The mansion was definitely buzzing with lots of energy. He smiled softly to himself because he never had this feeling, being an only child and all. It was kinda...nice.

"Hello."

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when a man seemed to appear out of the shadows. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes with a goatee. He looked old enough to be one of Derek's uncles, but still fairly young.

"You must be Stiles," the man said in a bit of a creepy voice, tilting his head and reminding the boy of a curious puppy. "You can call me Peter."

"Hi," Stiles greeted, unsure what to do. Derek had wandered off, leaving him alone with the creepy uncle.

"Peter! Stop trying to scare the boy."

A woman hurried into the room c shooting Peter a glare. The man held up his hands in surrender, chuckling. The woman had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He could kinda see some of her features in Derek, leading Stiles to believe this was Talia. Everything about her screamed leader.

"Hi," the woman smiled warmly. "I'm Derek's mother. Do you happen to be the Stiles my boy has been talking about for a while now?"

Her eyes sparkled as the boy blushed. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Dinner will be ready soon. You can wait in the den."

She led Stiles to another room where Derek and some other kids were. His boyfriend was listening to a small girl excitedly tell him about first grade with a fond look on his face. She had dark blonde hair and Peter's icy blue eyes. There were the twins, they were identical. Brown hair that was buzzed on the sides, light brown eyes, and some serious sharp jawlines. Like, Stiles could cut himself. Brett was lounging on a chair on his phone.

Stiles watched in amusement as the little girl spotted him and climbed off of Derek to examine the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stiles," he chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Danielle," the girl answered. "But I go by Danni. Is Stiles a nickname?"

"Yup," Stiles laughed. "It's a nickname for a name not lots of people know how to pronounce.."

The girl hummed, soon losing interest in him and going to play with her toys. Derek plopped next to Stiles on the couch. The twins stared at the couple curiously.

"Hi, I'm Ethan, he's Aiden," one twin introduced. Stiles didn't miss the other twin's eye roll and Derek's snort.

"Don't listen to him," his boyfriend warned. "That one's Aiden, the other one's Ethan."

"Derekkkk," whined Aiden. "You ruin my fun."

"How do you tell then apart," Stiles asked when the twins's attention wasn't on them anymore.

"Aiden's a bit bigger than Ethan and his hair is...spikier. Ethan has a deeper voice and lighter hair too," Derek whispered. "Once you get to know them, Ethan will seem a lot nicer than Aiden, but Aiden isn't really a douche."

"Kay. Noted."

"Dinner!" a deep voice called from the kitchen. Danni squealed in excitement, no joke. She ran into the kitchen, the twins close behind her. The couple followed with Brett in the back. Half of the family was already sitting down. There was an Asian woman and an African-American man. Stiles was a bit surprised, but they probably married into the Hale family. Next to the Asian woman, Satomi, sat a teenager that had a striking resemblance of Brett. Probably Lori, Brett's biological sister. By Alan, the African-American, was his daughter, Braeden. Peter sat next to his wife, a blonde woman who gave off motherly vibes, and Malia. Danni jumped on the seat next to her older sister, whining when Malia ruffled her hair.

At the oven was a tall man. Derek was the splitting image of his father, Robert. Especially the eyes. Stiles loved Derek's eyes.

Derek sat next to Brett and motioned for Stiles to sit down next to him. Which put him right across creeper Peter. He tried not to frown as Peter fixed him with a curious stare as he sat down.

"So...," Peter drawled. "Why on Earth would someone name their child Stiles Stilinski?"

Derek groaned again and shot his uncle a glare. "Peter..."

"It's a nickname that's not at all close to my real name," interrupted Stiles. "My real name is Polish."

Peter sat forward, looking interested. "Really?"

"Yup. But it's spelled weird and not lots of people say it correctly."

"Try me," challenged the man, a gleam prominent in his eyes.

"Peter never misses a chance to display his cunning wit," explained Derek, rolling his eyes.

"I believe if you have a gift, you should show off," smirked the blue-eyed man.

Stiles took a napkin and produced a pen before writing out his name on the napkin. He turned it over to Peter, who squinted at it for a moment. Then he put it down and raised his eyebrows at the teenage boy.

"Me-o-nim," he said confidently. Stiles shook his head.

"Me-ah-neh-nim," Stiles sounded out, tapping the napkin and smirking. He stared at the name his mother gave him.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and repeated the name. "Meonenim Stilinski?"

"Yup," the boy responded, popping the 'p'.

Stiles heard footsteps coming down the stairs before he saw Cora and a woman emerge. Cora gave him a wry smile before sitting down next to him.

"Hey, baby brother," greeted the other woman, ruffling Derek's hair.

"I'm not your baby brother anymore," his boyfriend protested, running a hand through his hair. Stiles didn't miss the way he pouted a bit. The brunette boy held back the urge to coo at a pouty Derek.

"I'm older than you, therefore you are my baby brother!" the woman, Laura, sang smugly. She spotted Stiles, who felt the urge to make himself as small as possible. Instead, he stood up and offered a hand out to her.

"I'm Stiles," he introduced, trying not to be clumsy. "Derek's boyfriend."

Laura eyed the hand for a moment hugging Stiles. The boy stood still for a moment before awkwardly patting her back. Derek must've seen the terrified look on his face because he burst out laughing. Uncle Creepy smirked.

"You've made my brother so happy the past few months," Laura whispered in his ear. "I haven't seen him smile that much since we went to Disney."

Laura drew back before smiling broadly at him. She sat next to Cora as Stiles plopped down next to his boyfriend, who shot him a small smile. Stiles's hand was on his knee, and Derek tangled their fingers together. The two boys never let got for the rest of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, Stiles meets the Hale family! I might bring them in later. Read and review!


	9. Stiles Takes Derek to a Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 9: Stiles Takes Derek to a Library

"Get in loser we're going shopping."

Stiles smirked at Derek from the wheel of his jeep. The other boy shook his head before climbing in the passenger's seat. "Mean Girls?"

"Yup," responded Stiles, popping the 'p'. "We should watch it later."

They weren't actually going shopping. Stiles wanted to surprise Derek, but his boyfriend didn't need to know that. Stiles was gonna take him to that fantastic library in San Diego. It was like, two hours away, but the boy knew it would be worth it.

"Buckle up," muttered Stiles, driving forward. "It's gonna be a long ride."

Turns out car rides make Derek sleepy. The teen was asleep around the fifteen-minute mark. He was adorable, mused Stiles, staring when they got to a stop light. Derek looked so peaceful sleeping. He snored lightly with his head rested against the window.

A honk jolted Stiles out of his stupor. The light was green. Scowling, the boy drove forward. Impatient people, interrupting his Derek time.

_/Line Break\_

"Derek, wake up," Stiles spoke gently, tapping the sleeping boy's shoulder. His boyfriend was jolted out of his sleep and rubbed his eyes. So cute. Cuteness overload.

"Where?" Derek mumbled sleepily, slowly taking in his surroundings.

"San Diego," answered Stiles, grinning broadly.

This awakened Derek. "Why?"

"Wanted to take you somewhere special," shrugged the taller boy. "And then we could eat before walking around a bit?"

"Stiles," protested Derek. "You didn't have to."

"We're here, aren't we? Now c'mon." Stiles ran to the other side, pulled open the door, and dragged Derek out. Stiles grabbed the other boy's wrist and took him to the surprise place. It was definitely cooler in person. And it looked cool, at least for a library. It was huge and a bit amazing. It was a lot different from the Beacon Hills Library.

"Is that...the Geisel Library?" gasped Derek, his face lighting up in that breathtaking way. Stiles stared in wonder. How could he be dating someone this amazing?

"Yeah," Stiles said, shaking himself out of his Derek stupor. "You mentioned liking Dr. Seuss?"

The couple entered the library. The staff on the first floor gave the usual greeting. Derek quickly said bye and went to the other floors. He became enraptured by the building. Stiles followed his boyfriend obediently, occasionally saying something. It was rare for the boy to be this quiet, but he was watching Derek. Derek was so happy. He kept shooting Stiles these huge grins. The brunette remembered when he first met Derek, he rarely got a small smile, let alone these grins. Stiles had wanted to take a picture. Now, he was getting them every five seconds. It was kinda amazing how things changed. Stiles observed Derek muttering to himself and looking at all the Dr. Seuss books in reverence. His eyes tracked the way Derek's hazel eyes lit up, making the green even greener and the yellow more prominent.

Stiles wasn't bored either. The library was pretty awesome. Especially for a kid who loves learning more information. But he mostly loved seeing Derek gush about the library.

Derek turned and started sprouting random facts about Dr. Seuss. It was weird because Stiles was usually the one who had all the random facts. He took in Derek's demeanor, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Prom?" he blurted out. Shit, he did not just say that.

Derek's mouth slammed shut. "What?"

"I...uh...will you go to prom," Stiles asked, scratching his neck. "With me?"

This was so not how he wanted to do it. He was gonna romance the shit outta Derek Hale. Take him on a romantic dinner then a romantic walk at night. Then sit down on a secluded park bench and ask hi then. Or do it in some clever way, like doing a set of clues. Not randomly like this. But there was no backing out anymore.

The shorter boy didn't say anything for a long moment, and Stiles started to feel dread creeping up. He coughed awkwardly before shaking his head. Stiles opened his mouth to break the silence when he felt the wind knocked out of him as Derek hugged him tightly.

"I've been waiting for that question for a while," Derek chuckled in his ear before parting. "I was starting to think I'd have to bring things into my own hands. Took you long enough, dork."

"Sorry, your majesty," Stiles said, mimicking a bow. "Anyway I can make it up to you?"

Derek laughed and grabbed the taller boy and smashing their lips together. "Take me to dinner," he ordered after the kiss.

Stiles grinned cheekily. "That was the plan."

_/Line Break\_

"One of the best things I have ever tasted in my life!"

Stiles low-key moaned as Derek snorted. "Idiot."

"But, Der!" whined the brunette. "It's so damn good. Best curly fries ever."

Stiles licked the salt and grease off his fingers. "I'm gonna marry these fries."

"I'll be best man," his boyfriend said solemnly. "And I'll forever know my ex left me for curly fries."

Stiles laughed before kissing Derek's cheek. "Aww you're still number one."

"Not until those curly fries are finished," muttered the other boy, eyeing the box. "What would you do if I threw those out?"

"Pull over and pick up each and every one of them before leaving you on the side of the road."

"I can see how far our friendship goes!" Derek said dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. Stiles just laughed and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, I've never been to the Geisel Library, so tell me if anything is incorrect. Next chapter, our boys go to prom! Review please!


	10. Stiles and Derek Go to Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 10: Stiles and Derek Go to Prom

Stiles knocked on the door and stood there fiddling his fingers nervously. Tonight was prom. And he was taking Derek. It was both exciting and nerve racking.

The door was flung open by Creeper Peter. "Stiles," he greeted. "Derek! Your date is here!"

Peter turned back to the nervous teen and eyeing him critically. "Interesting choice."

"What can I say?" Stiles chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not a traditional kind of guy."

Peter opened his mouth, but paused and tilted his head curiously. Honestly, he looked like a curious puppy. Hahaha, Peter the Pup.

"Derek's here," Peter commented, slinking into the shadows. Stiles frowned, but his attention was stolen by Derek Hale.

His boyfriend looked gorgeous. He had a fitting white dress shirt with a black suit and pants. His hair was done and there was a purple bowtie, Stiles's only request.

"You didn't actually wear that!"

Stiles grinned and grabbed his jacket before spinning. "Of course I did!"

"You are wearing that purple tux to prom?" Derek looked disbelieving and slightly amused.

"Do you take me for a normal guy?" Stiles questioned, stepping inside and pecking his boyfriend's lips quickly.

"Fair enough," muttered Derek as he led Stiles to the family room where his family was waiting.

Derek's parents were there, along with Peter the Pup, (ha) the twins, Laura, and Danni, who was gushing over Cora's pretty dress and makeup. Stiles sent a smirk towards Cora. It was because of him that she was going with a certain Lydia Martin.

The couple held hands for all the pictures. Talia gushed over the three teens and took millions of photos. By the end, Stiles was pretty sure he was going blind. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the white spots away.

"Talia, dear," Robert interrupted, placing a hand on his wife's arm. "I think that's enough. You don't want to blind them for their big night."

Talia huffed. "Fine."

"Yeah, mom," Laura smirked from the couch. "Let my baby siblings have their fun at prom."

Derek and Cora sent matching unimpressed glares at their older sister, who shrugged and grinned mischievously. "You guys are my baby siblings! And that'll never stop."

Stiles chuckled. Sometimes, he wished he had siblings so it could be like this. But he was the only one until his mom...died. The boy was suddenly blinking back tears at the thought of his mother. Would she be proud of him? She had always told him she'd love him no matter what.

"Let's go to your dad's," Derek whispered. "He probably wants to see us too."

Stiles swallowed thickly before nodding. They said farewell to the Hale family. Cora would be picked up by Lydia, so they took the Camaro. Stiles tapped his fingers to the beat as they drove.

"DON'T YOU WORRY, DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD! SEE HEAVEN'S GOTTA PLAN FOR YOUUU!" he sang.

Derek smiled. "You're not actually that bad!"

"Gee thanks," the other boy said. "My mom used to sing a lot."

Stiles also used to listen to that song on repeat for hours after his mom died. He was very bitter when he lost her, but the song helped a lot.

Derek stared at him, green eyes sparkling beautifully. He loved Derek's eyes. They were amazing.

Stiles pulled into his driveway and quickly ran over to the other side of the car and opened it. He held his arm out with a smirk.

"Such a gentleman," Derek teased before taking his arm and walking to the Stilinski House.

"Dad, I'm home!"

A thump was heard from his dad's office before he burst out. He eyed the couple. "Pictures?"

"Only a few," his son warned.

"You limit everything I do," John muttered petulantly. "From this to how much red meat I eat a month."

"So you don't die from a heart attack," Stiles chimed, rolling his eyes as John snorted.

The picture ordeal was over fairly quickly. A lot faster than at the Hales. Stiles was still kinda blind from that. Everytime he blinked, he saw bright flashes.

Sheriff Stilinski wrapped Stiles in a hug. "Your mother would be so proud."

The boy froze before shaking a little bit. That's what he wanted to hear. That his mom wouldn't be disappointed. Stiles grinned and squeezed his father tightly before letting go.

"Now I have to work a night shift," his father informed them. "Don't be too...crazy."

"Who? Me?" Stiles chuckled. The teen watched his father drive away. Then he linked hands with Derek and led them up to his room.

"Have I mentioned how ridiculous you look in that purple suit?" Derek asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Stiles's neck.

"At least I don't look like a penguin," Stiles jabbed back before smashing their lips together. Kissing Derek was just as exhilarating as the first time. It would never get old.

The kissing turned from chaste to something not as chaste. Stiles swept his tongue over Derek's bottom lip, asking permission. The soft lips opened obediently, and their tongues battled for dominance. Stiles won this time and he explored Derek's mouth, trying to memorize every ridge and bump. The brunette's hands wandered down Derek's side teasingly before resting on his butt.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily. Stiles squeezed gently, relishing Derek's sharp intake of a breath. Derek exhaled harshly before leaning his forehead to Stiles's. Then he asked an unexpected question. "If I asked you to stop, would you?"

Stiles's eyes grew wide as he slowly let go of Derek. "Of course! Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I'm...I'm just not ready," his boyfriend confessed. "For sex. I'm not ready. Would you breakup with me?"

The other boy grabbed Derek's chin and locked eyes with him. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and guided it towards his heart. "Derek Hale, I would never break up with you over something stupid as you not being ready for sex. I would never, ever force myself on you either. Sex is one aspect of a relationship that everyone should be able to wait for. I will wait for you. Promise. You could feel my heartbeat. Was I lying?"

His boyfriend's eyes were glistening as he shook his head no. The two boys sat on the bed. Stiles suddenly tackled Derek and pinned his hands before leaning in. The brunette didn't miss the way Derek's body was taut with tension.

"Wanna build a fort?" he whispered into Derek's ear.

Derek rolled his eyes, but relaxed nevertheless. "You are a child."

"I'm forcing you to build a fort with me so we can sleep in it later," Stiles announced triumphantly. "I have you pinned, you must obey me!"

Stiles cackled, or tried to. "Play with meeeeeee, Der!"

"Fine," the other boy huffed, but smiled.

_/Line Break\_

An hour later, the two boys were inside their blanket giggling excitedly.

"Told you it would be fun!"

"Stiles..."

"Aren't you glad I forced you into this?" Stiles continued, not paying attention.

"Stiles!"

"We are so watching Star Wars on my laptop tonight..."

"STILES! We're thirty minutes late to prom and counting."

The other boy stopped rambling immediately and looked at Derek with frightened eyes. "Oh god, Lydia is gonna murder us."

"Yup. We're screwed."

_/Line Break\_

"Stiles, Derek!"

Stiles winced and saw Derek do the same. They just walked into the gym and Lydia already spotted them. He mentally prepared himself as he heard the damning click of the girl's heels.

"Uh, hey," greeted Stiles. "You, uh, look pretty, Lyds!"

"All the compliments in the world will not soften the situation," the redhead hissed. Stiles vaguely registered Cora walk up to Derek and punch him.

"Erm, sorry?"

"Stiles, we agreed the time and the place we would meet for prom. We would laugh, dance, take pictures, and have a good time! It's our senior year and we have to enjoy it."

"Sorry, we were building a fort."

"A fort...?" Lydia looked like she was gonna have a migraine. She rubber her temples before fixing the two boys with a glare that promised death.

Cora intervenes quickly, and thank god she was here. The Hale girl grabbed Lydia's waist and spun her around before pecking her lips. "Let's go get some, er, punch?"

Stiles was a witness to Lydia's eyes softening and kissing Cora. Wow. She had a heart? Joking, he was joking.

"Go to Scott," the redhead ordered, daring one of them to object. "We'll be there in a minute. We are going to dance."

Cora's eyes widened in panic. 'Help me,' she mouthed desperately. Derek snorted and shook his head. The last thing Stiles caught was a flash betrayal on her features before she was whisked onto the dance floor by Lydia.

Stiles chuckled at how out of place Cora looked. He grabbed Derek's hand. "Let's go say hi to Scotty!"

They quickly found their group of friends. Erica looked amazing in a red dress that came down to her thighs and hugged her curvy frame. Boyd was staring fondly at the blonde. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tuxedo, and black bowtie.

"Derek!" Erica squealed and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Erica," Stiles deadpanned. The girl snorted.

"Hey."

Stiles did the guy nod thing to Boyd, who returned the gesture. The dark-skinned boy was always a person of few words.

"Scotty!" the brunette boy exclaimed and hugged him. "What's up!"

"Nothing much, bro. You?"

"I built a fort with Derek," Stiles said proudly, flashing a blinding smile. Scott smiled back in that puppyish way that made everyone's heart melt. Scott McCall was an actual puppy.

He surveyed the three teens. Scott wore a penguin suit (seriously, there needed to be more variety). Allison looked stunning in a creamy white dress, and Isaac wore a white tux with a black dress shirt (it wasn't that creative, but better than a penguin).

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him out of hearing distance. "So, what's up with you, Allison, and Isaac."

If possible, Scott's dopey grin widened. "We're trying something new. I, uh, forgot what it's called.

"Polyamory?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah!" the other boy answered.

"And how's that going?"

"Great. We all go on dates and cuddle and have amazing, mind-blowing se-"

"Okay, I'm gonna have to stop you right there!" Stiles interrupted. He wrinkled his nose. "TMI, Scott. TMI. Now go back and be disgusting with your boyfriend and girlfriend."

He shoved his brother (basically) before walking back to Derek. The boy was engaged with Erica. Stiles sneaked up behind him before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Boo," he whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek smiled before turning and pecking Stiles on the lips. Erica fake gagged before turning back to Boyd.

"Wanna dance?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," responded his boyfriend, who tugged him to the dance floor. Right as they stepped on, the song switched to a moderately slow one. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand before placing his other hand on Derek's waist. His boyfriend's hand was on Stiles's shoulder. They started moving to the beat.

"Just so you know," murmured Stiles. "I can't dance."

As if to prove his point, he accidentally stepped on Derek's toes. Derek winced.

"I can't really dance either," the boy confessed, leaning his forehead on Stiles's shoulder.

The couple got through three songs before calling a break. Stiles didn't know for sure, but he thinks he might've broken one of Derek's toes. Derek dragged him to the punch bar, where they sipped their drinks and made fun of their friends. Lydia and Cora were still out there, the latter throwing Derek panicked looks. Boyd and Erica were surprisingly elegant and graceful. Allison, Scott, and Isaac all took turns dancing with each other. Turns out, none of them were good dancers. They were terribly clumsy. Danny and Ethan snuck off, both giggling and groping each other. Stiles shuddered at the image of what they were doing with each other. Jackson brought his date, Thea, from another town.

Many pictures and dances later, Derek and Stiles called it a night. They snuck over to their group of friends.

"We're calling it a night," Stiles informed them. He was pretty sure only Lydia heard him. Erica was kissing Boyd pretty vigorously, and it was escalating fast. The threesome were staring doe-eyed at each other.

"You're no fun," Lydia told him, but pushed him towards the door.

"Stilinski's getting some!" hooted the blonde girl. Stiles smirked, but didn't say anything. He opened the door for Derek before climbing in the driver's side and hightailed it to his house. He rushed up the stairs to get some clothes to change into.

"Here's some clothes to sleep in," Stiles offered, handing his boyfriend a red shirt. He quickly got an oversized shirt and threw it on before rushing back upstairs.

The fort was untouched, and Stiles climbed in excitedly like a child. He grabbed his laptop and motioned for Derek to come in. His boyfriend happily obliged.

"Have you ever watched Star Wars?" Stiles asked suddenly.

Derek shook his head. "No."

"You and Scott are insane," the brunette boy muttered before pressing play on his laptop. "We're starting with Episode Four."

Derek stared, confused. "Why don't we start with Episode One?"

Stiles snorted. "Because that's how it's supposed to be watched. And the prequels are pretty bad."

"But-"

"Shhhh, watch the movie."

In the middle of The Empire Strikes Back, Derek was happily drooling on Stiles's shoulder. The lacrosse player huffed before pausing it and placing it aside. He stared at his boyfriend fondly before rearranging themselves into a more acceptable sleeping position. Derek mumbled a little, but didn't open his eyes. He just clung tighter to Stiles like a monkey. Stiles rolled his eyes before shutting his own. He fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Almost finished with the story! Next chapter features the L-word! And did anyone get that Arrow reference? Sorry its taken so long, I was on vacation, but the lack of response to the story isn't motivating me. Gimme some love


	11. Stiles and Derek Throw in the L-Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 11: Stiles and Derek Throw in the L-Word

Stiles hummed in content as he woke up. The sunlight was filtered through the blankets, but it was obvious that it was morning. He checked the time on his laptop. Correction, it was almost noon.

"Der," Stiles whispered and shook him. He didn't want to wake up, but his bladder was full while his stomach was not. And he couldn't go back to sleep like that.

Derek just hugged Stiles tighter and mumbled something incoherently. The taller boy groaned as the shorter boy nuzzled Stiles's neck, lips dragging across the skin. Stiles shivered.

"I'm gonna have an accident if you don't let go," he warned, shaking Derek again. Derek scowled before letting go, never opening his eyes in the process. Stiles sighed in relief as he quickly crawled out of their fort to go to the bathroom. He smiled as he washed his hands. Suddenly, the boy got a great idea. He would make pancakes for Derek! Chocolate chip ones were his favorite. And bacon. But everyone loved bacon. It was like, totally a universal rule that you had to like bacon. Unless you were vegetarian or vegan. Stiles felt bad for them. They didn't get to experience the godsend that was called bacon.

Stiles threw on some sweatpants and gathered all the ingredients needed. The boy threw some bacon onto the stove and hummed to himself as he stirred the batter to the pancakes. Stiles sighed, content as he breathed in the smell of cooking bacon. He poured the pancakes onto the pan, sprinkling chocolate chips on them. He grabbed out two plates, forks, knives, maple syrup, and butter. Stiles swiped the strawberries as an afterthought.

The senior tensed up at the feeling of something touching his shoulder, but quickly relaxed as he felt a pair of lips peck his cheek. Stiles grinned softly at Derek and captured the smaller boy's mouth in a chaste kiss.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Derek murmured. His voice was rough with sleep, which made Stiles involuntarily shiver. He happily realized that Derek was wearing his lacrosse jersey. The jersey that had STILINSKI stamped on the back of it. The boy smirked. He liked his name stamped on Derek.

"I'm making breakfast," he hummed happily, stealing another kiss as Derek sat down at the table. Stiles flipped the pancakes and took the bacon off the stove.

"I could tell," his boyfriend responded wryly. "I woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. The only thing that would've made it better was if you were there." He stole a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Then your breakfast wouldn't be ready the moment you got up," Stiles teased as he brought the stack of pancakes to the table. He swatted his boyfriend's hand because was gonna go for another piece of bacon. Derek looked like a kicked puppy, huffing as he loaded up on pancakes and bacon. Stiles happily followed.

Derek took a bite out of the pancakes and moaned. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the food in his mouth. Stiles chuckled.

"You like it?" he questioned, taking a bite out of his bacon. He chewed thoughtfully. The bacon was a bit hard. He'd have to fix it next time.

"I didn't know you could cook!" exclaimed Derek, eating another bite quickly.

"Yeah, my m-mom taught me," the other boy said. His voice caught on the word mom. "Lots of recipes ya know?"

Derek's eating slowed, and he shot Stiles a small smile. "I'm sure your mom was amazing."

"Yeah, she was," sighed the lacrosse player. "She was always so optimistic, even when a sickness was eating away at her brain."

They ate quietly, but there wasn't any tension in the air. It was a comfortable silence. Stiles got up to put the dishes away. He turned from the sink to be attacked by a pair of lips. Stiles made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before closing his eyes.

He smirked as he started to the table to get more dishes. "What's that for?"

"Being an amazing boyfriend." Derek shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down again. "I love you."

Stiles froze and tripped. Over nothing, as usual. He stared doe-eyed at his boyfriend. They haven't said that word yet. Stiles didn't want to make Derek uncomfortable or something like that. But he said it first.

"I...uh...," the boy stammered from the ground. "I love you too!"

Derek raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You're not just saying that because I said that?"

Stiles scrambled to his feet after hearing those words. He rushed to Derek and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Of course not. I've wanted to say I love you, I just didn't know how to say it."

The shorter boy huffed. "You should've just said it."

"I just did, didn't I?" Stiles replied, smiling cheekily. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Stiles said. "Now that we can say that, I'm gonna be saying that so much now. You're gonna get tired of hearing it."

"Whatever you say, love," his boyfriend smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out.

"Love you, Der," he sang obnoxiously. "I loveeeeeeeee you!"

Said person snorted and shoved Stiles good-naturedly. "Weirdo."

"You love it," the taller boy countered, kissing Derek's cheek. He walked to the counter and started putting the leftovers away. He almost missed the small word that slipped from Derek's mouth.

"Yeah."

Stiles almost dropped the plate he held in his hand. He smiled softly while rinsing the dish and drying his hands. He walked over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth.

"Ya know, when I first saw you, I never thought it'd turn out like this," Stiles mumbled against the other boy's mouth. Derek chuckled and pulled back.

"Yeah?" he challenged. "What'd you think then?"

Stiles smiled as he remembered that fateful day in Harris's class when he met Derek. "I dunno what I thought, actually. All I knew was that you were intriguing. Here I was, getting in trouble with Harris again, and my knight in shining armor comes and saves me."

"Knight in shining armor?" teased his boyfriend, pressing another kiss to Stiles's mouth. "I'm flattered."

"What'd you think of me?" the lacrosse player questioned.

Derek hummer thoughtfully. "Well, I noticed you a long time ago. You were that obnoxious kid in class who was a sarcastic smartass who always had questions for the teacher. To be honest, everything I thought I hated. I don't even know why I saved you from Harris. Then you come, wanting to be my friend. But you were cool. I don't regret anything."

"I don't either. I'm hopelessly in love now."

"You're such a dork."

"...your dork though."

"My dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it's been so late. Haven't been in the mood for writing lately. But here ya go!


	12. Stiles and Derek, Always and Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Wild Side (Of Derek Hale)
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 12: Stiles and Derek, Always and Together

"Why does Derek look like...all that?!"

Erica gestured in said person's direction, her nose wrinkling. Stiles grinned dopily at the sight of his boyfriend, who was having a heated conversation with Isaac. The curly-haired boy had actually introduced Teen Wolf to Stiles, so Derek had a Teen Wolf buddy to argue about things with. Today's topic was Posey or O'Brien, who was better? From what Stiles could tell, Isaac was in love with Posey while Derek thought O'Brien was better by a long shot.

Personally, he thought Hoechlin was the best, but he didn't want to die today, so he kept that to himself.

The senior shook out of his stupor when a pair of manicured fingers snapped in front of his face. "Stilinski!"

"Yeah?"

"Why's Derek acting all, I dunno, weird."

Stiles tilted his head. Even though his boyfriend and Isaac were arguing, Derek still had a full out grin on his face. His hazel eyes were twinkling and they crinkled at the edges. "Um, I don't see anything wrong?"

"She's right." This was said by Lydia. "Derek's...different."

Stiles shrugged, grinning even wider when Derek broke away from his Teen Wolf partner to peck his lips quickly. "Hey."

"Hey," the other boy murmured, amused when Derek nuzzled his neck. "What's up."

"Isaac's being an ass."

"It's okay, sourwolf. I'll protect you."

"Love you," the shorter boy mumbled, making Stiles grin.

He smirked into Derek's hair at the shocked expressions on Lydia's and Erica's faces. He frowned when Derek pulled away at the sound of Isaac's shouting.

"Hale! Who's better: Dylan and Hoechlin or Daniel and Posey?"

Derek scoffed. "That's easy, Dylan and Hoechlin have sooooo much more chemistry!"

Isaac looked outraged. "Have you seen Daniel and Posey? They eye-fuck each other every scene? Plus, they could make it romantic too! O'Hoechlin is all glaring and a little sexual tension too. There's like, no romantic story there."

Stiles winced because Isaac was in for a beatdown. His boyfriend loved O'Hoechlin. It was unhealthy. Hopefully Derek never found out about Tumblr, or Stiles would never be able to drag him back to healthiness.

Derek marched up to the curly-haired boy and started arguing again, hands flying in dramatic motions. Isaac looked confused for a moment before joining into the argument.

Stiles shared a frightened look with Scott. They slowly inched backwards behind Lydia and Erica. Both wanted to keep there heads on their shoulders for another day. He was only eighteen! Too young to die for sure.

"Stiles, tell Isaac he's wrong."

"Um Isaac, you're wrong...?" Stiles trailed off questionably. Derek rolled his eyes at him.

Scott snorted, causing Isaac's head to whip towards him. "Scott, you think Posey and Daniel are better, right?"

The teen looked terribly confused. "Um, is this a movie or something?"

The other three boys threw their hands up in exasperation. Of course Scotty didn't know what Teen Wolf was. He's too clueless for anything useful. Isaac groaned and shook his head in disappointment.

"Isaac, educate your boyfriend," Derek said. "You have to start watching Teen Wolf."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "There's a show about...wolves? Specifically teen wolves? And...they have names and you put them in couples? Weird."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I even friends with you," he muttered. "We can't be friends."

"Scott, it's a show about werewolves," Derek told him.

"Yeah, and they're all super hot," the curly-haired boy jumped in.

Stiles noticed Erica and Lydia whispering among themselves, and he sauntered over.

"He's just so different. A good kind. Happier," Lydia observed, pursing her lips.

"It started when he met Stilinski," Erica added, cocking a perfect eyebrow at the incoming boy.

"What about me?" he asked. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia, who shrugged. "Lyds, I'm the reason you have your girlfriend. You totally owe me."

The redhead sighed. "Fine. Derek's a lot happier since you guys met. Happy?"

A grin split on the boy's face. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing." He started to turn around, then remembered something. He turned back around. "Hey, remember when you threatened to murder me if I ever hurt Derek?"

The two nodded, smirking to themselves. Their threats were very good...and very graphic. And the brunette knew they would've followed through with them if he had hurt Derek. But he wouldn't ever do that, of course. He'd probably kill himself if he did anything to actually hurt Derek. Then the girls would resurrect him and murder him again.

Stiles spread his arms. "I guess I was good for him after all." With those final words, he left them with their dumbfounded stares and hugged Derek, kissing him on the cheek.

When he met Derek Hale all those months ago, he never thought he'd fall in love so hard and so quickly. Actually, he never thought they'd even become friends. It was a lot different now, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He looked at Scott getting lectured by Isaac, while Allison came to save him. Boyd picking up Erica from behind, causing her to squeal loudly in surprise. Lydia smiling at Cora walking down the halls. Jackson and Danny glaring at Brian and Kate. And Derek, with his green eyes and killer smile. Yeah, definitely not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's a wrap. Yes, I know I said I was gonna make another chapter, but I feel like this is a good place to end it. Thanks for reading and all the encouragement. I'm out.


End file.
